While Discovering Him I Discovered Myself
by Poet Of No Return
Summary: Once again Kagome and Inuyasha get into an arguement and Kagome storms off. While she's gone a strange kitty walks towards her and bites her. The cat transforms into a demon and tells her that she has to understandfull summary inside.
1. A New Something

Disclaimer: I don't anything but this idea.

(A/N:) This story just came to me and I wanted to share it with you guys-so enjoy!

--

Chapter 1: A New Something

It was a hot day in Feudal Japan and it wasn't getting any cooler. The group had been walking for hours and the long hot and tiring day was beginning to wear on everybody when Shippo began to whine. "Inuyasha, can't we stop? Please?"

"No, we can't stop. We won't stop; I can still smell Naraku and that bitch Kagura."

"Now, now, Inuyasha calm down, you don't have to be so testy with Shippo. It's just so hot and sticky. Ugh, Inuyasha why don't we just stop."

"Kagome, I said no."

"And I said we should stop." Kagome stormed to the front of the group and stopped dead in front of Inuyasha with a glare set deep into her features. Inuyasha stared down at her with the exact glare and even added a growl to enhance the scene. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went to sit on the side of the road to watch the show that was beginning to unfold in front of them. Miroku then over and whispered to Sango, "So do you think Inuyasha will stop without having to be sat by Lady Kagome?"

"Please, Inuyasha would never have the patience or the smarts for that matter to listen to Kagome without her sitting him."

"You know, Miroku, Sango's right. Inuyasha's a complete idiot. I can't wait sees what's going to happen next."

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were knee deep in a heated and deathly stare down. Inuyasha's growls began to intensify and Kagome began making sounds of her own. "Inuyasha, I said please stop!"

"I said hell no."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Hgh! Inuyasha!"

"Dammit Kagome!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INU-YA-SHA!"

"KA-GO-ME!"

"I said stop!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I don't care what you say I'm not – Kagome why are you looking at me like that?"

"Inuyasha—SIT!"

"Aw Shit!" A loud vibration thundered through the ground as Inuyasha slammed into it. Kagome stood over Inuyasha and yelled out at him. Her face tomato red with anger as her voice thundered more 'sits'. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sat a ways away all fully enjoying the scene before them. Shippo was the first to respond with a curt comment.

"I told you he's an idiot."

"It seems Inuyasha has still too many things to learn about Lady Kagome."

"Ha! You wish monk. Inuyasha knows exactly what he's doing. He just wants to pick a fight. Idiot."

"Mew!"

Kagome gasped in a big gulp of air and sighed. Her lips were slightly pale from yelling all those 'sits' and not taking in even the tiniest of air. "So, Inuyasha can we stop?"

"--Yeah--"

"Thank you. So is there a pool of water around here?"

Inuyasha had just finished mumbling a string of impolite words toward Kagome when he managed to pulled himself out of his self made crater to answer her question with a "Keh. Why don't you go look yourself, Miss bossy."

"Wrong answer, stupid." Shippo mummered.

"Sit!" Kagome turned toward Sango and the others and stormed off into the woods. She called over her shoulder as she in a deadly voice. "I'll be back. Miss Bossy is going to find a body of water to cool my temper."

As Kagome disappeared deeper into the greenery of trees, everyone turned their heads toward Inuyasha, who was again peeling himself out of the ground. Inuyasha dusted himself off then slowly made his way to a tree and leaned against it, eyes closed, and arms folded over his chest. Everyone stared at Inuyasha in shock; well everyone did until Miroku spoke. "Um, Inuyasha don't you think you should go after Lady Kagome?"

"Oh please, Miroku. Save it," Sango blunted out from her spot under a nice shady tree. "Inuyasha you go get Kagome before she goes and finds a demon to attack her!"

"Keh! If ya'll so worried about her, why don't you go and fetch her?"

"Oh boy, Inuyasha you're such an idiot," Shippo spoke with honesty.

Inuyasha growled but did nothing more like he would've have done, for it was hot and moving meant making more heat than nessilcary. "Oh yeah?"

Inuyasha instead called over to the kitsune. "Explain."

"Geez, Kagome wants you to follow her. Now go and don't forget her arrows and bow."

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the hearing of what Shippo had just said and let his eyes dart over to the path Kagome had taken to find water. 'Damn!' And without a second thought Inuyasha ran off to find Kagome. The gang sighed a breath of relief and went about setting camp. Everything was cool until Shippo spotted Kagome's bow and arrow. "Idiot, he forgot them."

--

Inuyasha ran down the tree darkened path, every so often sniffing to make sure Kagome's scent didn't change in any way. Inuyasha made his way to the spring and stood waiting to see his Kagome somewhere around the form of water, but as he continued to look he saw that she was no where in sight. "OoooooooooWwwwwwwwwwww!"

And like a cannon Inuyasha shot off toward Kagome-his Kagome. Inuyasha ran at deafening speeds, trees, bushes, and other greenery slapped at his face and body as he ran pass. It was taking him forever, where was she? Is she okay? What attacked her and why wasn't she calling for him. Inuyasha ran onward with panic set deeply into his features. He had to find her before it was too late.

"Hold on Kagome, I'm coming."

--

Meanwhile Kagome sat on the think, darkly moist floor of the woods staring at her ankle. "Why did you bite me?"

She looked angrily at the cat, half expecting the feline to answer her question. She really wanted to kick the darn thing but something her soul permitted her from doing so. So there she was staring angrily at a small black and white cat, that at this moment sat licking it's paw then rubbing it's forehead with it. Kagome huffed out a puff of air towards the small animal then sighed. 'Well fuck it.' Kagome moved to stand but as she rose, she came crumbling back to Earth in a very painful way. She gasped as she grasped at her ankle. "What did you do to me!"

The cat stopped its previous action and looked over at Kagome in faked surprised and blinked. "Mew?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, now what did you do?"

The cat sighed and closed its eyes. The small animal's body began to glow as a stream of purples and pinks blasted out of its body. Kagome had to shield her eyes from the blinding light. When Kagome opened her eyes there before stood a man, but not any man but a full demon male. He was clad in a blacken kimono like Sesshomaru's but his had sliver and white patterns about the selves and his right shoulder. The man wore no armor but he did carry a sword and a kantana blade. His body was long and sleek and his face beautifully portioned. He looked like a cat and if he didn't the tail protruding from his backside was evidence enough. His eyes were almond shaped like a cat's but the color was a startling orange. His hair was pulled back into a braid that flowed down his back to trace the ground. Its color a darken black and then about half way down his back became white. In short the man was beautifully handsome.

Kagome stared with her mouth a gaped at the beauty of this new being before her. Once her shock died down her anger arose once again and she demanded an explanation. "Just what the hell did you do to me?"

"I bit you."

"I know that! Who are you and why did you bite me?"

"My name is Yoshikata, lord of the southern quarters."

"Ok. Kagome."

"I know who you are, girl of the future. I came here to merely be of assistance of dreams to capture the heart of your hanyou friend, right?"

"Wha-what? How did you know?"

"I've been watching you for a while Kagome and I want to help you understand."

Kagome sat on the ground and began pondered just what this demon was trying to convey to her. But at that very moment Inuyasha busted through the trees, his claws extended as he slashed at the demon then moved to pick up his wounded crush. "Kagome are you okay?"

She did not answer for her eyes were trained on the wounded lord and she watched as reverted back to his animal state and limp away. His blood stained the ground as he moved away from the sight where Kagome and Inuyasha stood. Once the wounded animal disappeared from view, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha as he frowned at her. "Just what the hell were you doing all the way out here?"

"Huh?"

"Dammit Kagome."

Inuyasha turned and ran back to camp but as they left the area, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if her life was about to change.

--

Ok that was the first chappie. This was just the opening so don't worry about the chappie being short, they'll get longer plz review after reading and tell me what you think! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Freaky

Disclaimer: I don't anything but this idea.

(A/N:) Thanks a ton for the reviews! You guys make so damn happy with your lovely reviews, so please I beg of you don't stop! Thanks. NOW ONWARD WITH DA STORY!

--

Chapter 2: Something Freaky

Later on that night after everyone had eaten, after everyone had grown tired of knowing about Kagome's whereabouts, and after everyone was sleeping, there Kagome sat in the dark looking at her hands. Something happened she knew it did, because when she was sleeping something poked her and she came to find that it was her nails, and when she opened her eyes she her saw razor sharp claws glisten in the dark night. Kagome gasped and almost squashed poor Shippo in her fright. Sighing deeply to calm herself down, Kagome sat up and began to examine her nails. Every way she turned them it never changed. There was just nothing strange about her nails. "Hmph, maybe it was my imagination."

But still something didn't feel right she knew it had something to do with what that demon had said. She knew that what ever he said something was going to change and she knew that what ever it was; was something that would be life changing. But the thing is, she just couldn't figure out why her life was going to change. Kagome turned to look at the tree where Inuyasha had taken refugee and gave a short scream when she saw two glowing eyes staring dead at her. Inuyasha hopped out of his tree and squatted down in front of Kagome and frowned.

"What the hell are doing? You're supposed to be asleep."

"Huh?"

"Dammit."

Inuyasha looked around to make sure the others were still asleep then he returned his gaze to hers. A growl erupted from his throat as he leaned closer towards Kagome and sniffed in her scent. Kagome sat fearfully whimpering, wondering what was going. But as her mind began to calm her body became strangely aware of how close Inuyasha was and Kagome tried so hard not become aroused, though she was aroused. Suddenly everything began to change, something was happening. They both could feel it, but Kagome didn't want to acknowledge it. Inuyasha froze and slowly pulled back to examine Kagome. A gasp eased out of his mouth when he saw what was happening to her. Kagome's canines began to lengthen into fangs and her ears began to change into fuzzy points that bore the shape of a cat's ear and her nails lengthened into claws.

As Inuyasha sat frozen holding Kagome in his arms the moon chose that moment to peak from behind the clouds at its fullest and brightest state. And at that very moment Kagome opened her eyes to reveal two sliver green colored eyes. "Kagome?"

At Inuyasha's voice Kagome remembered just where she was and in a blink of an eye her new transformation disappeared. For what seemed like hours Inuyasha sat there and examined her sniffing behind her now human ears and under her chin. He was trying to find the trigger that had changed Kagome. What the hell was going on? "Um…Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Oh… yeah sure."

Inuyasha stood and hopped back into his tree and watched Kagome as she settled back down into her bedding. Something was going on but what? Sleep once again began to over take him and he was going to let it, maybe he was way more tired than he thought he was. 'Yeah some sleep is all I need.'

Meanwhile Kagome tired with all her might to make sense of what just happened. Something happened she knew that much and if she needed proof all she had to do was look at Inuyasha's face. Did he smell her, did she moan his name and scared him? What? What happened and why was she having that quaky feeling again? It was just like when she left that clearing with the cat but only intensified by 300 folds. Something freaky was going to happen she could just feel. Now if only she could figure what then she'd be a genius. Now what was it that damned cat said? 'Something about understanding…now what was she suppose to understand?'

Oh bloody hell! Fuck it all. Yeah, all she needs to do is sleep. Yeah sleep, maybe she was way more tired than she thought. Of course they did have a run-in with Naraku earlier. 'Yep that has to be it!' Ok all she has to do is sleep. That's easy enough…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

-Later That Night-

Ok maybe she wasn't sleepy, maybe she wasn't imagining things. Maybe just maybe something really was going to happening. But what? Kagome tossed and turned for the hundredth time that night, something was keeping her awake. Not anything harmful, no! But something deep inside that had just awoken to life and now that something wanted to stretch its legs and run. But she had to suppress it for Kagome knew the dangers of going anywhere without waking anyone or without Inuyasha's permission. She knew demons were out there ready and hungry for a midnight snack, but she still wanted to go, she still wanted to run. Something inside was telling her to do so and she really wanted to, so much so that she began to sweat from the thrill of it. "Oh dear God…"

Soon the covers were to much and so she retched them from her body. It was so damn hot! But removing the covers did nothing to soothe her, only the wind against her face would suffice and she knew it. Kagome panted softly as she felt the new feeling began to kick the inside of her soul. She felt like dying but she had to suppress it, she had to be strong, she had to…RUN! She had to run and run fast. And without a second thought Kagome jumped to her feet and ran out of the clearing that was the group's camping site. A quick run that won't take so long. But as Kagome ran through the trees, the wind lapping at her face she began to laugh. She felt alive, willing, and free. Suddenly the moon filtered through the clouds again bathing the Earth below in a golden orange color and Kagome enjoyed every moment. As she continued to run Kagome once again felt that over whamming feeling but she knew that it wouldn't harm her so she let it over take her as she laughed. To those who were watching from afar saw Kagome begin to transform into a demon cat, it was a beautiful sight. A glow came about her as she laughed even more.

Suddenly her legs took over and she was running on the branches of trees, hopping from branch to branch, her pace quickening by the second. OH this was wonderful! Briefly Kagome wondered just where was she going and how long it would take to get there. But that was a fleeing thought and it did not matter. As long as she kept running she would be fine. Yes, she would be fine. Kagome continued to run as the moon shone even more brightly. The clouds that first covered the sky were now gone and only the stars and the full moon filled the sky, and yet Kagome didn't mind. She didn't mind at all for she felt even freer than before. Occasionally her mind would wonder towards Inuyasha and how she wished he was here-with her running with the moon. But sadly enough he was not and she somehow didn't want him to be. For this new something in her body wanted to be alone while her heart wanted her love and it was there that she realized that she was being torn into two.

Kagome wanted to stop at this new discovery but her body didn't want to and so she didn't. The only thing Kagome was concerned with was running and that was all she did. Kagome continued to hop from tree to tree and as she continued she could feel her destination was nearing. Kagome jumped to her last tree and stared out at the sight before her. A smile graced her lips as she looked down at the valley below the cliff of which the tree she occupied stood. Kagome sighed and sat down upon the thickly branch she was standing on and stared out in wonder. Everything was so interesting; it was like she was a new born baby having its first look at the world. Kagome sat and watched as the trees below swayed in the wind, her eyes danced when she saw a shooting star glisten the sky. It was so magical and she never wanted to let this moment go, but as it were sleep had finally came to her and like a baby she was unwilling to let it come.

But as Kagome grew more and more tired, she knew she had lost and so a yawn eased its way from her throat and she stretched out on her stomach over her branch; both legs straddling the branch as her arms nestled her head and sleep over took her. The nightly creatures sang their song as the moon smiled upon its new born child.

An ear twitched at the sound of birds chirping and a pair of eye brows frowned at the intruding sun. Kagome opened an eye open and looked around and almost fell out of her tree from shock. 'How did I get up here?' But then her nightly memories came rushing back and Kagome gasped. 'What time is it? Were the others awake already? Were they looking for me? Was Inuyasha worried about me? Oh God was I out here all night?' She had to get back to camp before she drove herself into histeria. Kagome ran as fast as she could back to camp. This new thing was actually good for something. But at that comment part of her felt slighted by it. This new feeling was definitely something freaky. As Kagome raced into the camp site only to discover that no one was even awake, not even Inuyasha. "Well that's freaky."

She turned and walked toward the spring and stooped down on the bank of water and smiled. She looked at her reflection and sighed. Not a hair out of place. Kagome with sure that she was changing but nothing was happening and for that she was sad. "Well since I'm here I might as get the water for breakfast."

Kagome walked backed to camped and grabbed the pot in which she used to cook the Raman and headed back to the pond. She scooped up about half a pot full of water and headed back to camp. Once she arrived there a curse slipped from her mouth as she soon discovered—or rather remembered that the fire had died some time ago last night. Oh well she would just have to start another. Now where was that damned lighter? A minute of looking and a triumphant squeal later, Kagome had successfully gathered new branches and twigs and lit them for the fire. She placed the pot on the rotisserie stick and sat waiting for the water to boil.

While Kagome waited for the water, her mind began to wander and the subjects involved a certain Hanyou and herself exploring something she'd like to call sexual release. A chuckle eased its way pass her lips as Kagome's mind went even further into the dream. Aroused and wanting Inuyasha to awaken, Kagome sighed as she stared at the pot of now boiling water, but she wasn't ready looking. She didn't even see the pot all, she saw was Inuyasha staring at her with those maddening eyes of his and smiling at her like she was the only thing on this planet to made him happy. Soon the campsite was filled with the smell of Kagome's sex and the smell was strong. Heady and strong. Heady and Strong. Twitching a nose a demon smiled at the smell of a ready bitch. The thought of rutting was strong and he wanted this female.

As the smell reached his brain, his eyes shot open and he stared down at Kagome and was once again amazed to see that she had transformed. Was she in heat? What the fuck was going on? "Kagome!"

The young woman whipped her head around and stared shockingly up at Inuyasha. Did he know what she was doing or rather thinking? "Y-yes?"

"N-nothing. What are you cooking?"

"Huh?"

"What are you cooking?"

"Oh Raman."

Inuyasha sighed and hopped out his tree and strolled over to Kagome and looked her over before sighing and writing off what he had just seen. No, he wouldn't do that, so he simply put the thought in the back of his mind. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, why? Do I look bad? Do I stink?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that, I was just wondering. Why don't we head back to Keade's today?"

"Sure! I was going to ask you could I go home today anyway."

"Sure but I'm going with you."

"But--"

"No 'buts' either I go with you or you don't go at all."

Kagome sighed as the words, "fine" slid pass her lips.

--

So there they were the group of six heading back to Keade's. The reason was for various things but the main one in Inuyasha's mind was to find out just what the hell was going on with Kagome. Kagome, this time walked a little ways ahead of the group and that little action tipped off Miroku and Sango. Both of them began walking faster to whisper to Inuyasha about Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started. "Do you know what's troubling Kagome?"

"What are you talking about? She's fine."

"No Inuyasha," Sango chimed. "She's not. She's never before walked ahead of the group unless something is wrong."

"Well if you're going to talk about me, behind my back I might add! You can at least be quiet about it!"

That sentence…that very sentence right there was the changing-well the public changing of her life. And shock and horror drew into Kagome's face as she heard Miroku's reply. "Kagome, we were whispering."

"Wha-what?--I--I-I…"

There was nothing she could say, nothing. How was she suppose to know they were whispering, everything sounded so damn loud. Kagome's eyes roamed over her friends' faces and fear began to pour into her body. She didn't know what was happening and now they were all staring at her like she was some kind of freak of nature. She had to run and fast! Then in a blinding second Kagome turned and ran, ran from her friends, ran from her self, ran from her fear…ran from Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha sped off after Kagome as the others were left dumbfounded. Something happened, something that wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. And now they were all at a lost for words. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then back at the path ahead of them. What was going on? Sango stared blankly ahead and said a very calm voice, "What just happened?"

"My Dearest, I haven't the slightest."

"So does that mean we're stopping for the day?"

Miroku torn his eyes away from the road and turned to answer Shippo. "I don't know."

--

I made it a little longer but I plan on making the other chappies even longer. Don't forget to review after you read. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Separate and Die

Disclaimer: What do I own?

(A/N:) Again I thank my reviewers and even those who don't review but read my stories. Thanks everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a minute because my dad has been diagnosed with cancer on his kidney and not to mention that I was updating my other story. But it's finally here so enjoy.

--

Chapter 3: Separate and Die

Kagome ran from the group, her fears over coming her. No matter what she would make it to the well. 'Yes if I can just get to that well then my troubles would at least temporarily fade.' In the background of the forest Inuyasha's voice could be heard calling Kagome. But she would not stop, she knew that was her only chance to escape and if Inuyasha caught her then it would all be over and she would have to face her new found fears. "NO!"

'I can't let that happen. Not now at least. I have to get myself together before I face them.' Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her fully aware of what was at stake if she was to be caught. Kagome was so busy running that she dashed right pass the 'God' Tree unaware of the cat lurking on its roots. Kagome ran toward the clearing that held the well and hopped in, but if she had stopped and looked she would have known that that cat was the same one that had bitten her yesterday. But she didn't and the cat rested upon the roots of the giant tree and smiled.

The thought playing in the feline's mind was one of joy and amusement. 'She still doesn't know what's happening to her.' After finishing his thought, the cat waited patiently for Inuyasha to run pass the tree. Waited to be ignored, and unseen, but as Inuyasha ran pass the tree he did not continue onward as the cat had expected. But the feline sat still and waited for Inuyasha to make the first move but that didn't happen either. Instead Inuyasha stood firm and looked up at the tree's branches and sighed. Kagome had already left and Inuyasha felt no need to chase after her if she ran to her world to escape him in the first place.

Something was happening and at first wasn't sure what it was but now that that window was cleared, he could see everything. Only he couldn't believe. Just what the hell was going on? How the hell was all of this possible? Did that cat do this to Kagome? Was he trying to throw him off his guard by playing with his mate? Was this cat in cahoots with Naraku? And if he was what did have against Kagome? But most importantly why didn't she take her weapons with her? But that question died on a knowing mind because the answer was himself. He ran Kagome off and now she fell victim to something that even he himself could not understand. "Dammit Kagome."

Inuyasha turned and walked away from the tree and made his way slowly to the well clearing, the place where he would wait for Kagome's return. The cat hopped off the tree roots and disappeared into the bushes. In his head these words whispered into Inuyasha's mind: "Love and its Lovers must at some time suffer."

Inuyasha shook his head of those thoughts or the words he thought were his thought. Inuyasha looked over at the well and stared at its depths hoping to see Kagome climbing over the lip at any moment but as he stared nothing appeared and his heart began to constrict. Inuyasha turned away from the well and hopped into a nearby tree where he continued to stare at the well hoping to see his love; Kagome.

--

Kagome had successfully made to the well and had completed her mission in making it to the other side. Kagome climbed out of the well and walked up the steps and continued to exit the well shrine. A smile of success lit Kagome's face but it was short lived because the new freaky something within her cried out for Inuyasha's his hold. It cried out for his voice and touch and his smell. His face-oh God, his face; it was like that of an angel and she missed it. She needed it and she wanted to die because she knew he wasn't around but instead 500 hundred years into the past. 'I can't breathe! I can't breathe!'

Kagome opened her mouth to call for help but nothing came except a haggard cough. If she couldn't speak what she going to do, would she die, literally? Who would find her? Who was going to save her? It was getting dark and even harder to breathe. Everything hurted so much and--and--She passed out. Everything was black and something or some things were beating on her. Kagome for the first time in her life felt scared and she cried. But then something deep inside her cried out to fight and angered rage torn through her. Yes, she must fight if she was to survive, survive for Inuyasha. Survive to see her love again.

So Kagome fought and a bright light flashed through the darkest. Kagome continued to throw punches or what felt like punches. As she continued to fight more of the blinding light flashed but the light never revealed to figures fighting her. She screamed out in an angered rage and in one sweep all the darkest dissipated to reveal someone standing across the room-or what Kagome assumed was a room. Kagome squinted her eyes to see who the person was but all she saw was a darken figure.

So Kagome ran; she ran toward the figure, her right hand out-stretched to the person. Crossing the room seemed to take forever but she would cross and she will find out who this person was. But as Kagome got closer the person she couldn't see before became clearer. Kagome had made it to the other side of the room and stood three feet from the person, but before she could say a word the person turned around with a look of annoyance much like Inuyasha's. The thing was that this wasn't Inuyasha but herself.

--

Inuyasha sat by the well long enough, ok so it was five minutes but that's a long time! He jumped off his branch and landed squarely in the well. He flowed through time hopped out the well, jumped over the steps and threw the shrine well doors open and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was lying on the ground unconscious. Inuyasha shook his head and ran toward Kagome and picked her up and carried her to the house. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on her bed and ran to fetch Ms. Higurashi but no one was home, not even that crazy old man. Inuyasha saw the note on the fridge and briefly read it. It had said something about going to an out of town carnival and that they would be back soon.

'No help!' But Inuyasha just couldn't do nothing. He couldn't let Kagome die. No he had to do something. Inuyasha ran upstairs and into Kagome's room and kneeled at her bedside. "Kagome," he called softly.

She did not answer. She didn't even stir. Now Inuyasha was really scared. He gently shook her but nothing would happen. Nothing would work! What was wrong? What had happened to her? Why wasn't she waking up? "Kagome? Kagome!"

Inuyasha became more frantic and afraid as time passed. Kagome wasn't breathing but he knew she wasn't dead. No she wouldn't die on him. NO! She said she would stay with him until he asked her to leave, but he never sent her away, so she had to stay. She made a promise! Kagome! Kagome!

Inuyasha shakily and hurriedly climbed into Kagome's bed and pulled her into his lap, where he rocked crazily and numbly rubbed her hair. Everything was going dark and fear began to pour into his heart. What if Kagome died? What if she never woke up? What if…What if?

--

It was near midnight or at least that's what Kagome's digital clock said. Kagome had taught Inuyasha how to tell time. It was really confusing back he finally got the hang out it. No one had come home and Kagome still hadn't awoken from her sleep. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he just follow her here like he wanted to? Now because of his stupidity Kagome might be dying. Inuyasha's skin had turned a sickly white and his fingers were cold. His eyes had quickly developed dark circles and he slowly began taking slower bits of air into his body. If Kagome was going to die then so was he, he would just stop breathing. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face and weakly smiled. 'God I love you.'

Then without any thought Inuyasha kissed Kagome and gently licked her bottom lip in a flailed hope that she might awaken. Inuyasha then licked her chin and whined as his nose nudged at her cheek. Inuyasha began to plant butterfly kisses all over Kagome's face. But nothing happened. Inuyasha's whine became more urgent and he began to cry. A tear fell upon Kagome's lip and slid into her mouth and disappeared down her throat and she began to breathe. Kagome opened her eyes and to her surprise the man she needed most was right here and she was in his arms. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled then kissed Kagome. Kagome's gasp only helped him and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Inuyasha pulled away and hugged Kagome tight against his chest. "What the fuck were you trying to do?"

"Inuy--"

"Don't scare me like that."

"Inuy--"

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Say it again."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah like that, just like that."

"Inuyasha! S-sss-s."

"Go ahead-sit me."

"I can't you'll break my bed. Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Something has happened to me."

Inuyasha pulled back from Kagome and looked her over then decided that he was satisfied that she was okay and he released her. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something in me that I can't get out and I have a feeling that it's gonna stay there."

"What?"

"Come we have to get back to the past and find that cat."

"No."

Kagome turned around looked at Inuyasha with a looked he pretty much would have given her if she had said something like that. "What?"

"I said no. Do you know how long you were unconscious?"

Kagome frowned and looked at Inuyasha and answered with no question or doubt in her voice. "Of course, five minutes."

"Five minutes? Kagome look at your clock."

Kagome turned and glanced at her clock sitting on her study desk and turned to face Inuyasha. "2:48, what's the problem."

"In the morning."

"What?"

This time Kagome ran over to the clock and snatched it off the desk and stared at it, willing it to change so that she wouldn't seem crazy. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Kagome you have to sleep."

"No! I'm no tired! I want to find that damned cat who bit me!"

Inuyasha simply picked her and carried her to the bed and took off her shoes and socks, pulled back the covers and put her under them, but Kagome wouldn't stop her fussing. She tried several times to get up but Inuyasha head firm and unmoving. But he was really getting tired of her biting him, so as a solution he pulled back the covers and gently crawled on top of Kagome.

Kagome tired to push Inuyasha off but he wouldn't move if anything he pressed his body harder onto Kagome's. Something inside of Kagome began to awaken and she began to become aroused. Kagome had finally quieted her useless moving and instead slowly spread her legs apart and pushed her pelvis against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha froze and looked down at Kagome in shock. She smiled up at him and moved her hand to cup his cheek but Inuyasha grabbed it and slammed her head down on the pillow above her head. Kagome simply giggled and moved to bring the other up the play with his ear but Inuyasha repeated his previous action and growled a warning out to Kagome.

But she didn't listen but instead wrapped her leg over his and pressed even closer against Inuyasha. Inuyasha's breath became haggard and his pupils began to dilate as his demon began to overtake him. Kagome and Inuyasha's faces drew nearer and nearer until their noses touched. Inuyasha moved to kiss Kagome and her door swung open. Lights came on and a scream shot through the house. Kagome looked toward her mother in shear horror and Inuyasha jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. Grandpa and Souta ran into the room and were looking at Ms. Higurashi for an answer.

"Mom I can explain."

But her mother left and walked down stairs then rudely called Grandpa and Souta down. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then quietly crawled back into bed and cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha looked at the door then back at Kagome and left the room and closed the door and sat out of it.

--

Kagome awake early in the morning and walked down stairs to the kitchen. There she saw her mother cooking breakfast and she continued in pass the doorway. "Mom."

Ms. Higurashi looked up at her daughter and forced a smile unto her face. "Yes, dear?"

"Mom, I'm sorry about last night, but it's not how you think it is."

Ms. Higurashi turned the stove's eye on low and walked around the counter and hugged her daughter and sighed. "Kagome's not the fact you were in bed with Inuyasha, it was the fact that you were in bed with Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Look I don't want to see my daughter in bed with any boy, no matter who he is or how much I like him, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am. …Um mom do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Oh he's on the couch asleep. He came down here earlier this morning."

Kagome looked toward the living room then returned her gaze to her mother who gently pushed her daughter toward the room that contained her crush. "Mom?"

"Go and wake him. Plus breakfast with be ready in a moment."

Kagome walked into the living room and walked around the couch and squatted down in front of her Hanyou. A smile snuck up on Kagome as she looked at the sleep dog-boy. She loved him and yet he never knew it. Kagome fluffed his bangs then gently petted his ears and watched in fascination as his ears flicked and as he moaned softly and scouted closer to Kagome. She suddenly had a strange urge to kiss Inuyasha and she wanted to do it. Kagome stood and looked around to make sure no one was around the she squatted back down and hesitantly touched her lips against Inuyasha's. A sigh eased out of her and she pressed her lips even harder against his. Inuyasha open his eyes and pulled Kagome closer to himself and slid his tongue into her mouth.

--

Ok that's the third chappie. I think I'm going to stick with five pages a chappie. Well you know what to do-please review.


	4. Chapter 4: A Simple Dream

Disclaimer: Man, how many times do I have to tell you?

(A/N:) Thank you to the reviewer named, for lighting a candle for my Dad. I feel special just knowing someone out there's praying for his health, thanks. And thanks again to those of you who reviewed and those of you who and didn't. I just hope my story is keeping you entertained and that I'm doing a good job. Man, I just finished reading this one book called 'Rock My World' from Harlequin's Blaze 'wrong bed' series and it was good. Nice steamy hot sex and vivid details, so good you'd think it was you that were being ravished and not the characters. I got some bad news folks, since the school year is coming to an end I won't be able to post my stories because as of right now I don't have a computer. I will be able to type up my stories but I won't able to post them, for the comp I'm using is old and doesn't respond well to M2K made items. I'm getting a new comp as you read but it won't be here for some time, so as an apology I posted this chappie and a special surprise at the end. Read and enjoy! See you later and thanks for understanding.

--

Chapter 4: A Simple Dream

_After breakfast Inuyasha and I returned to Feudal Japan and we went to Kaede's hut. There everyone listened to Inuyasha as he tried telling everyone what happened. We spent the day resting up for our continued journey tomorrow. But sleep wouldn't overcome me but it was then that I heard the hushed whispers of my friends. Inuyasha was asking Kaede about me. He had checked and made sure that everyone was sleeping, so that he and Kaede could talk. And I was amazed at what I heard…_

"_Hey, old woman."_

"_Yes Inuyasha?"_

"_I need to ask you something."_

"_Oh and what might that be?"_

"_Well it's about Kagome."_

"_Oh! Well tell me dear child."_

"_She's been acting weird for some time and I'm worried about her."_

"_Well what do ye mean, Inuyasha?"_

"_A couple of night ago I saw Kagome and she was half demon. She had transformed and--nothing never mind."_

"_But Inuyasha, wait? What is troubling Kagome?"_

_I heard Inuyasha's feet travel over the floor then he whispered as he passed me, "I know you're awake."_

_I stared at his back as he walked out the hut and disappeared into the night. Something in me hissed at being confined into this dark room and 'It' wanted out. But I couldn't leave, Kaede was still awake. I could hear her heavy breathing and I know she was still thinking of what Inuyasha had begun to tell her. Was it that obvious that something was wrong with me? Did I really stick out that much? Suddenly the urge to run became too much to bear and I ran. I shot out of there like a bullet seeking its target. I had to run and I had to run fast. If I was going to turn into some kind of freak then I wanted to see for myself just what I looked like._

_I ran to the nearest spring and I dropped to my knees and stared at my reflection. Nothing. I saw nothing! Where the hell is this demon that has supposedly resided in me! Where are you? Why aren't you showing yourself? I want to see your face? Rage. Pure rage began to over take me and I welcomed it! I wanted it to come. That bastard of a beast won't come, is it because it's afraid of me? My vision began to blur and the world around me began to spin. Something inside of me began to stir. Something unbelievable, but unlike the first time this sensation came upon me, this felt stronger more violent and I was afraid._

_Black. Everything became black and I wanted to bring everyone to my level of darkness. Yes, darkness! I wanted to kill and feel the sadness of my prey's death slide between my finger and claws. Yes, to taste their blood and feel my own mingle with their flesh, yes. I want it to be blood, crimson red blood. Human, demon it doesn't matter I just need--"Inuyasha?"_

_I felt his arms wrap themselves around me and I felt his head come to rest on my shoulder and then he whispered. "I can feel you…"_

_My eyes widen and watered with unshed tears but before I did anything else I had to see. I had to see what I've become. I peered down into the water and gasped at the demon staring back at me. "Inuyasha…?"_

_I felt my voice hitch and I gripped his shoulders, asking, seeking his protection. He nestled my neck and I began to cry. I'm really a demon, is this what that cat had meant? Am I supposed to be a demon? What is this…_

Kagome shot up from her pillow in a cold sweat and looked around. A sigh eased out of her, everyone was still asleep. Kagome stood from her spot on the ground looked around. Did they leave Kaede's hut already? Was that really a dream? What was going on and why was she acting weird? Everything was changing and she knew that if she changed then everyone around her would change. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's tree and smiled when she saw him sleeping. 'Good that means I can think in peace.'

Kagome was about to lie down in her bedding when something glittered on the other side of the clearing. Curiosity got the best of her and she tip-toed to the other side and followed the strange thing to a totally different clearing. When the thing stopped so did she and she waited for something to happen. Kagome squinted her eyes in the darkness of the night and tried to see what the glittering thing was but what she saw was a cat. In fact it was the very same cat that had bitten her just a few nights ago. "Yoshitaka."

The cat transformed into the demon lord that Kagome had met a few nights ago and walked over to her. She hadn't realized but he was really tall and really handsome. 'He would give me fine babies.' A shocked look crossed Kagome's face as she stared up into Yoshitaka's eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome," letting the last syllable of her name roll off his tongue.

"Don't say my name like that!"

"Well how do you want me to say it?"

"I don't know. I want to know what you did to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me you-you damn cat!"

"Fine, if it's the truth you want, have at it. You want Inuyasha, do you not?"

Kagome gave a strangled "yes" and had to fight herself to keep her blood in check. That had not been as easy as it should have been because the thing inside of her want to cut this demon's throat for talking to her in such a matter. And Kagome tried to shut up the violent force she felt it thrash around in her ears. "You want to know why he does things he does, am I right?"

"Yea."

"You want him to understand you, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well I just made the possibility for you a little bigger than your simple pining for him would have." The demon turned to leave but the inner feeling inside her shouted out in pure rage. How was he going to leave, just like that? Without making clear just what the hell was happening to her! How dare he! Never in Kagome's whole life had she felt such anger and she welcomed it. Just when Kagome was about to strike, Yoshitaka turned around and faced her.

A smile on his lips, "You feel a deep pulsing in your veins, don't you?"

How did he know? Is he playing with her emotions or did he find it funny to toy with people? "Yeah."

"You feel a strange sensation that you're being torn in two…"

"…And without it I feel as though I'll fall apart."

"You're complete, aren't you?"

"What is going on? Really I want to know."

"…You're Hanyou…"

--

Sorry for the cliffy, but I had to have at least one, please don't hate me! Ok here as an apology I'll give you a preview of chappie 5, ok?

_**Chapter 5: In A New Kind of Trouble**_

_**Kagome returned to her bedding and dropped with a 'PLOP'. She was a Hanyou cat demon. A Hanyou. All these new feelings were due to the fact she was changing physically, mentally, emotionally, and-she gulped at this-sexually. That meant anytime she felt sexually active, every male-demon or half-demon within a 100 mile radius would smell it and come to rut or even mate her. That meant she had to keep her sexually thoughts to a none existence status until she got home. Kagome looked up at the dark sky sighed remembering asking Yoshitaka about her physical change.**_

_**She cringed as she recalled his answer, "You want to know when your physical change will start to show, well judging by everything else a day or two."**_

_**No! She couldn't be demon, she couldn't! What if Inuyasha hated her? What if everyone thought her to be a freak of nature? Would she be alone? What would her mother, brother, and grandfather think about her new self? Kagome looked down at her fingernails and realized for the first time that they were a deadly black color at the cuticle then returned to their normal color at the tips. Was she really changing or maybe this was another dream and she'd wake up in her bed or under the stars with her friends?**_

_**--**_

_**But morning came and Kagome began to realize that she wasn't dreaming and her physical change was even more evident in broad daylight. Kagome began to notice that her bust had grown into a full different cup size. While she was defiantly happy she was a little embarrassed that her now D cup breasts were popping over the top of her C cup bra. (A/N: Don't you hate it when that happens?)**_

_**Twice on the search for more jewel shards, Kagome had to stop and take care of her other new found attachments. Like her ears for example were becoming furry and they sweated and itched and her eyes. Although they were advancing and she could see much better they were also very itchy and very irritated. Finally after the tenth time of stopping because her bra was cutting off her lung circulation, Kagome disposed of the thing completely and tossed it into her back pack and walked out of the hidings of the brushes free. And of course she noticed Inuyasha's eyes on her and she smirked at that. Her inner demon smiled also and began to flirt sending Inuyasha a whiff of her now aroused scent. He shook his head, "Kagome are you alright?"**_

_**"Of Course." Damn even her voice was changing. Starting off at its usual tone then cracking on the last word. This was going to be complicated.**_

_**They continued to walk and this time without any interruptions. By sunset they made it to a village and thanks to Miroku and monk-hood skims they got to lodge in the second best house in the village. After everyone had dinner everyone began to settle in for bed but Kagome couldn't sit still, let alone go to sleep. Something was plaguing her and she couldn't figure out why? Kagome was rooming with Sango and Shippo so it would be easy to slip into the night and find a nice spot to think. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bed, thanking the Lord for Shippo's decision to sleep with Kirara for he would have surely been smashed.**_

_**"Hey, Kagome?"**_

_**Kagome rolled over to her side and stared at her friend and smiled warmly, "Yes, what is it?"**_

_**"Are you ok?"**_

_**'No! I just found out I am a hanyou and that everything about life that I know has seriously been flipped!' "Yea I'm fine, why do you ask?"**_

_**"Miroku's been worrying about you. He there's something that you're hiding and its showing in your aura."**_

_**"I'm not hiding anything and tell him to mind his our business." Ok maybe she said that a little firmer than she needed to but that damn monk needed to keep his aura sensing ass in his own fucking business and leave hers alone. One of these days he was got in trouble for dipping into other people's business.**_

_**"I told him that but he wanted me to ask you anyway. He said that Inuyasha was also concern."**_

_**"I'm going to sleep."**_

_**"Ok then, night Kagome."**_

_**I didn't answer her back for I was too angered by the fact that Miroku and Inuyasha sent Sango to catch me out like I'm some kind kid. Well they can all burn in hell for all I care. How dare they question me about what's going on in my body and my life? Just who the hell did they are? Forensic Files or Physic Detectives? Why are they even analyzing my persona anyway? What did I do them? Did I say anything out of the ordinary, No, I think not! So how in the fucking hell did they even grow the balls to question me when I'm no where at fault…**_

Alright, that's it folks. I hope that will hold you over until my new computer is delivered. Now that you read, please, I beg of you review, thanks and CATCH YOU LATER! SCHOOL'S OUT! YEAH!


	5. Chapter 5: In A New Kind of Trouble

Disclaimer: God Bless IT I said I Don't Own A Thing!

(A/N:) Great News My Pop made it through his surgery and the doctor said the cancer hasn't spread to any other parts of his organs, so YEAH! Oh-oh yeah Happy Father's Day to all you Fathers! OH and still no news on the computer, so for now I'll be updating my stories from my Pop's house until the new PC comes to my Mom's. This chappie was really hard to finish, I got started on half of it but nothing would come after that. Then after my Pop's surgery and I spent this last week over at his house without my faithful Laptop I started getting ideas. And soon I had this chappie beat. So here it is! YAY! I don't know what it is but the fifth chapter of any story is always the hardest to finish…hmph oh well. Everything should be running smoothly after this. Oh and hopefully I'll get my lazy ass in gear and put up my profile so that you fine people can go look at it and see what I'm all about. Okay See ya after the chappie-ENJOY! Remember after reading please review!

--

Chapter 5: In A New Kind of Trouble

Kagome returned to her bedding and dropped with a 'PLOP'. She was a Hanyou cat demon. A Hanyou. All these new feelings were due to the fact she was changing physically, mentally, emotionally, and-she gulped at this-sexually. That meant anytime she felt sexually active, every male-demon or half-demon within a 100 mile radius would smell it and come to rut or even mate her. That meant she had to keep her sexually thoughts to a none existence status until she got home. Kagome looked up at the dark sky sighed remembering asking Yoshitaka about her physical change.

She cringed as she recalled his answer, "You want to know when your physical change will start to show, well judging by everything else a day or two."

No! She couldn't be demon, she couldn't! What if Inuyasha hated her? What if everyone thought her to be a freak of nature? Would she be alone? What would her mother, brother, and grandfather think about her new self? Kagome looked down at her fingernails and realized for the first time that they were a deadly black color at the cuticle then returned to their normal color at the tips. Was she really changing or maybe this was another dream and she'd wake up in her bed or under the stars with her friends?

--

But morning came and Kagome began to realize that she wasn't dreaming and her physical change was even more evident in broad daylight. Kagome began to notice that her bust had grown into a full different cup size. While she was defiantly happy she was a little embarrassed that her now D cup breasts were popping over the top of her C cup bra. (A/N: Don't you hate it when that happens?)

Twice on the search for more jewel shards, Kagome had to stop and take care of her other newfound attachments. Like her ears for example were becoming furry and they sweated and itched and her eyes. Although they were advancing and she could see much better they were also very itchy and very irritated. Finally after the tenth time of stopping because her bra was cutting off her lung circulation, Kagome disposed of the thing completely and tossed it into her backpack and walked out of the hidings of the brushes free. And of course she noticed Inuyasha's eyes on her and she smirked at that. Her inner demon smiled also and began to flirt sending Inuyasha a whiff of her now aroused scent. He shook his head, "Kagome are you alright?"

"Of Course." Damn even her voice was changing. Starting off at its usual tone then cracking on the last word. This was going to be complicated.

They continued to walk and this time without any interruptions. By sunset they made it to a village and thanks to Miroku and monk-hood skims they got to lodge in the second best house in the village. After everyone had dinner everyone began to settle in for bed but Kagome couldn't sit still, let alone go to sleep. Something was plaguing her and she couldn't figure out why? Kagome was rooming with Sango and Shippo so it would be easy to slip into the night and find a nice spot to think. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bed, thanking the Lord for Shippo's decision to sleep with Kirara for he would have surely been smashed.

"Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome rolled over to her side and stared at her friend and smiled warmly, "Yes, what is it?"

"Are you ok?"

'No! I just found out I am a hanyou and that everything about life that I know has seriously been flipped!' "Yea I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Miroku's been worrying about you. He said there's something that you're hiding and it's showing in your aura."

"I'm not hiding anything and tell him to mind his our business." Ok maybe she said that a little firmer than she needed to but that damn monk needed to keep his aura sensing ass in his own fucking business and leave hers alone. One of these days he was got in trouble for dipping into other people's business.

"I told him that but he wanted me to ask you anyway. He said that Inuyasha was also concern."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Ok then, night Kagome."

I didn't answer her back for I was too angered by the fact that Miroku and Inuyasha sent Sango to check me out like I'm some kind kid. Well they can all burn in hell for all I care. How dare they question me about what's going on in my body and my life? Just who the hell did they think are? Forensic Files or Physic Detectives? Why are they even analyzing my persona anyway? What did I do them? Did I say anything out of the ordinary, No, I think not! So how in the fucking hell did they even grow the balls to question me when I'm nowhere at fault? Fuck it and fuck them.

Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and stood. She scowled over at her used –to-be-best-friend then walked out the room. Kagome walked along the outside corridor fully enjoying the midnight sky. It was dark and that felt good, but it was breezy out and that felt even better. Kagome finally made it to the end of the corridor and walked down the small steps and sighed as her bare feet touched the ground. Oh yes, she was feeling this weather and the way if felt against her skin. It almost felt like someone was undressing her but not quite. It felt good nonetheless and a warm feeling began to tingle down her spine.

This feeling was something Kagome hadn't felt in a long time and something deep within her told her to answer this feeling. Strong and steady, hot and hotter; thick and creamy. And just like that Kagome knew what was happening. Her new forming body was experiencing for the first time a sexual urge and it was a strong urge. 'But Yoshitaka said not to become aroused otherwise demons would come.'

So what? A new part answered. So what if demons come let 'em and I'll tear every last one of them to pieces. Kagome was now panting from sexual need; she needed to release somewhere. Some place where no one could see her. Or hear her soft little cries. The soft fabric of her top stretched tightly against hard and swollen nipples. Kagome ran off to the side of the house and found nothing. If she didn't find a place soon she would just to have to give into pleasuring herself in plain sight. Kagome ran to back of the inn house and saw a tree. She smiled upon the tree. God must have loved her after all. She walked up to the beautiful plant and peered into its branches and expecting a certain Hanyou to be staring back at her, but found no such thing. Sighing Kagome walked around the tree so that her back was to the inn and she proceeded with her plan.

Sweat began to drip from her face and she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. So what if demons would come to take her, she didn't care. She needed release and if her little ministrations were going to cause trouble well then she was in for the ride. And with that thought Kagome pulled off her panties and plunged her finger deep within herself.

A soft cry rolled her lips as pleasure began to build within her small frame. But it wasn't enough, it wasn't. Something was missing and Kagome knew just what that something was-Inuyasha. But fortunately she was in good supply of fingers and she knew her body wouldn't turn that down and so she added another finger. This time Kagome cried out in sheer bliss. Oh if only Inuyasha could hear her. Would he come and join her or would her hide somewhere and watch? At the thought of Inuyasha watching her, Kagome cried out in a deep moan. Her walls clenched tightly around her fingers and she sighed in contentment. "Inuyasha," it was a whisper but a plea for him to hear her.

Kagome leaned against the tree and drove her fingers deeper into her wet pussy, hoping to God that Inuyasha was watching with lustful eyes. Kagome open an eye and saw nothing. Saw nothing but the empty lake shimmering from the moonlight. It was growing, she could feel it. Kagome added a third finger and bit down on her bottom lip in pleasure. Oh Inuyasha if you could see the things I am doing…

But she didn't know that in the shadows of the night a figure was watching her very movements with lust filled eyes. Red rimmed eyes glowed with rage filled lust and a growl erupted from the demon's throat. The demon walked from his hidden place in the shadows and continued to walk until he was directly behind Kagome and the tree she was sitting under. Kagome didn't hear or see a thing; all she knew was this amazing feeling that was steadily increasing into something she had yet to explore.

The demon crept closer still until he was on his knees and able to wrap his arms around her waist. But the demon was never able to complete the task for Inuyasha slashed him to pieces with his claws. Kagome stilled her movements and stared shockingly at what had just happened and as she looked at Inuyasha a gasp shot from her throat. Inuyasha was covered in sweat and he was paled to a color beyond white and his breathing was ragged.

But that wasn't the reason for Kagome's shock, no, she was in shock for the simple fact that Inuyasha was in full demon form but he was in control. He had all his full demon markings but his eyes-eyes weren't red-well only the outside of his irises but his eyes remained golden and his pupils' black. At Kagome's gasp Inuyasha looked up and got an eye full of Kagome's pussy and he dropped to his knees in a full pant. His demon was driving him crazy. He had to get out of here before he did something unforgivable. Inuyasha took off toward the lake and deep forest of trees on the other side.

Kagome could only stare after Inuyasha as he raced pass her and into the night. After the shock left her body she slowly stood and walked back to her room and went to sleep. This was all too much to take. Maybe a little sleep would help clear her head.

--

A scream erupted from the village inn, a scream that brought Miroku and Inuyasha blotting into Kagome and Sango's room. Kagome sat up and looked at Miroku, Sango, then finally Inuyasha but something was out of place. They were all staring at her as if she was some kind of freak. And the more they stared the madder she got. A flame inside her grew hotter and hotter still, so hot until she exploded. "What?"

No one spoke no one breathed they only continued to stare. Something was definitely not right. "I'm going to ask one more time, what is it!"

Sango stammered as everyone else stared in shock. Shippo and Kirara came and stood beside Sango but nothing else happened. "Shippo are you ok? What's wrong?"

Kagome stood from her bedding and frowned at her friends. What was going on? Why did she have this terrible feeling that everything had just changed for the worst. Kagome sighed and turned to walk outside to the outer patio but she was stopped by Sango's voice. "Kagome, you may not want to go out there just yet."

"Sango what are you talking about?"

She turned an anger eye on her and saw Shippo flinch in return. Kagome turned around to face them again and stooped down in front of Shippo and he ran completely behind Sango's leg and whimpered. Kagome frowned and worriedly looked up at her friends and gasped at their faces. It must've happened, she must've transformed last night while she was sleeping. No! She wasn't ready to be a demon! Now what she suppose to do? What if no wanted her around anymore and she had to go back home and let scientists experiment on her. OH God what is Inuyasha thinking about her?

Panic began to swirl throughout her body as she slowly stood and hesitantly began backing away. She couldn't stand the tension and suddenly she had a sickening feeling that today was only going to get worse. "Kagome…"

Kagome turned frighten filled eyes on Inuyasha and flinched when he walked toward her. He grasped her shoulders and looked her deep into her eyes as if he was studying for something. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Inuyasha whispered quietly to her, "Don't worry I'll take care of 'em."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his comment and whisper back, "Ok Inuyasha." Kagome sighed once again and couldn't help but breathe in his scent. It smelt so good all rich and masculine, like a woodsy cologne and fresh rain water. Yeah, just like that, it was comforting. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and frowned slightly. What was he going to tell her, how was he going to tell her?

She would never believe him and most likely she would freak if she knew. But for the moment she smelt really good and he would take comfort in that. Fresh picked vanilla and rich cocoa beans all swirled up in one. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's shoulders and turned to face the others and roared out. "Well what are you standing around for? Pack your shit up so we can get goin'! I ain't waitin' another damn minute so you better move your asses otherwise I'm leavin'!" He turned toward Kagome and his eyes soften as well as his voice, "Come on Kagome get ready to go, we're leaving."

She nodded and smiled then went about cleaning up her things and hurriedly packing them in that backpack of hers. Inuyasha walked outside to the out door corridor and glared at the villagers that were curiously watching him. "Well get the hell out of here! Ain't nothin' to see…you stupid humans."

"Inuyasha! We're ready."

"Good, let's go. I'm tired of this stinky place."

Inuyasha hopped off the porch and turned and watched everyone leave the room. The head person of the village thanked Miroku for his help and promised him a lifetime of friendship as an ally or an aid of help which ever came first. Kagome was the last to step off the porch and Inuyasha had to bite his lip hard to keep from licking his lips like some kind of starving deranged demon. She looked prettier than ever. Beautiful sliver green eyes, sexy long black hair with white tips, and two of the sexiest pair of black white tipped cat that he'd ever seen. A frown formed on Inuyasha's face, as he looked Kagome over once again. She's a cat? Well when the hell did that happen?

Kagome descended from the stairs of the corridor and walked over to the head villager and bowed respectfully and thanked him for all that he'd done. The man frowned at her and looked like he was about to say something against Kagome when Inuyasha walked over to him and growled. The man and gulped and bowed back. "Hey Kagome, let's get going."

"What ever you say Inuyasha."

He wanted to get as far away from these people as possible. There was something about them he just didn't trust and what he disliked less about the whole situation was that Miroku and Sango were still lazing around when they had things to do like tell Kagome she was a freaky demon for crying out loud. "DAMMIT YOU TWO! Get your damn asses in gear and come on! We got fuckin' jewel shards to find!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, everything will be ok. …Oh but I do wish they'd hurried, I have a feeling today is going to be a rough one."

Inuyasha turned his head to stare at her from his place beside her on the walk. 'What was she thinking? Does she know about her transformation and just doesn't want to talk about it or is she really clueless?'

What Inuyasha didn't notice was the big vein starting to pulse at Kagome's temple as she continued to walk. These feelings Yoshitaka told her about were intense and overwhelming. One minute she was happy, the next worry, and now? Now she was angry. Kagome could just feel her blood boiling over with anger and all because of the demon standing next to her. She wanted to fuckin' rip his eyes out and eat 'em, she was so angry. "Stop fuckin' STARING AT ME!"

Miroku and Sango had just caught up with the group when they heard Kagome's little out burst. Kirara was in her transformed stated and was carrying Shippo and a few collected items from the village when Miroku leaned over and whispered to Shippo. "What happened?"

"They were walking and talking about then they stopped talking and Kagome screamed at Inuyasha."

"Did Inuyasha do anything to provoke her?"

"Other than look at her, no."

Miroku stood tall again and nodded at the hearing of this information then he turned to Sango and whispered. "I think it's time we tell her before something really bad happens."

"But Miroku what if she gets angry."

"We've handled an angry Kagome before, what's the problem?"

"Kagome's never been a demon before, you moron."

"Good point my love, but I still think now is as good a time as ever. We've left the village in fact we're a good ways from them and it would take quite a time for them to catch up. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes. But all the same I don't think we should tell her yet."

"Tell…Me…What…" Kagome's eyes glistened a dark black before she stopped walking completely and turned toward Miroku and Sango. Shippo scampered off Kirara and behind her hind legs and whimpered. Kagome let herself be amused briefly with the kitsune's hiding before returning her eyes to Miroku and Sango. Miroku attempted to step forward but the evil cock of her eyebrow made him retreat. "Are you challenging me, monk?"

Miroku raised both his hands in a defenseless manner and chuckled nervously. "Nothing of the sort, Kagome-sama."

"You know I never liked you. You're a sneaking, lying, conniving little twit! And you smell like shit!" Miroku and Sango gasped as Shippo began digging a small burrow into the ground. Inuyasha looked on from his few places behind Kagome in amusement. 'The fury of an youkai bitch.' His smile only widen as Kagome continued to shred Miroku. If anything the little pisser deserved what he was getting but not from Kagome it should be coming from Sango, but the matter was funny all the same.

"You are nothing but a lying pack of horse shit and I'm tired of your crap! I shouldn't have to go through this shit every-fucking-day! I'm tired of it and I will not fucking stand for this fucking shit anymore, you little piece of crap!"

Kagome glared at him with hot scolding anger as she continued to pant. She didn't even know why she was yelling at Miroku, he hadn't done anything wrong-yet. But it felt so good to get all that anger out in the open and to yell at someone because she could. It felt good. So she continued, she was on a roll. "Every time I look at you, I get sick to my stomach. In fact being in your very presence just makes me want to kill you!"

"Kagome-sama we just wanted to talk to you."

"I--" But Kagome never got to finish.

"Save it Miroku."

"But Inuyasha--" Miroku stared.

"Just shut up." Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Kagome. 'I guess should save the dumbass from alpha female and put her in her place.' Kagome growled at Miroku as Inuyasha continued to stroll towards her.

"Now see what you did you dirty monk, you made Inuyasha mad! Now we have to stop our tracking of the jewel shards for you!"

Kagome gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. It was just like her dream only she wasn't by a lake and she wasn't full demon. Then two fangs lightly gripped her shoulder and everything froze. Everything became unfocused and dizzy looking.

Inuyasha growled reassuringly at Kagome and was more or less surprised when she growled back and began to struggle against his hold. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her neck a little and growled back in a forceful tone and everyone watched in shock as Kagome mewed back and went slack against his hold. Slowly arousal began to leak in and Kagome began to purr softly as her sex began to perfume the air. Immediately Inuyasha jumped away from her, causing Kagome to tumble to the ground. Sango looked to Miroku who looked close to tears from Kagome's earlier comments. But surprisingly it was Kagome who broke into a waterfall fit first.

Now no one moved, no one breathed a word as Kagome stood and stumped off into the dense greenery of the outskirts of the village. A high cry rang off her lips as she disappeared. "You Guys Are All JERKS!"

Everyone turned their heads toward Inuyasha who in return chose to glare at them all. Shippo popped up from his burrow and climbed back on Kirara and stared shakily off in the direction Kagome storm to or what use to be Kagome, because whatever/ whoever that was definitely not Kagome. Kagome use to be nice and sweet, not mean and degrading. It was Sango's turn to speak first and she turned to Miroku. "Next time I tell not to say anything, don't say anything."

Miroku broke down in tears and fell to his knees before finding himself comfortable in the fetal position. Inuyasha turned away from the amusing scene and headed straight into the forest, but he was stopped by Shippo's voice. "You're not going after, are you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"D-d-did you-u-u s-s-see her? She practically killed Miroku. Oh Inuyasha please don't bring her back here, she's scary!"

"Shippo, she's Kagome. I have to bring her back or she'd eat my head."

"No she wouldn't! If you just leave her here then maybe someone will take her--"

"AHHHHHH!"

"See it worked already, let's go."

Inuyasha turned toward the forest and ran in after Kagome. If anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't forgive himself. He had to make it to her before something bad happened to her capturers. Naw, Fuck that, something terrible was already finna happen to them when they made his Kagome scream.

--

Sorry guys but I must stop here. But please tell me what you think about Kagome and her demon's final appearance. Now people you know what to do, after you read-please, pretty please review! Thank You! Until next time bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Rutting Lust

Disclaimer: God Bless IT I said I Don't Own A Thing!

(A/N:) Once again I had an ass of a writer's block kicking my in the ass and that's why this chappie is so damn short, so sorry!

--

Chapter 6: Rutting Lust

Inuyasha ran through the dense forest, letting the tree limbs whip at his face as he ran pass. Only one thing was important and that was his intended-Kagome. He'd do anything to keep and anything to please her. He only grumbled and put up a fuss so that she, along with the others didn't see how much he was readily eager to comply her request. Kagome was a fascinating woman and in Inuyasha's eyes no one was allowed to be with her unless 'he' deemed them to his level of approval. And since no seem to fit the profile better than himself, he also deemed himself Kagome's intended.

If anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't know what to do! He wouldn't! Kagome was his heart and soul, she was the very light that kept him alive when everyone else intended to push him away and take his very life. "Kagome…!"

Inuyasha almost stopped when the smell of the person with Kagome came to his nose. But he raced on, he would not let this encounter throw him off center with his true reason for coming. Kagome got mad easily enough without him hesitantly stumbling into the clearing and finding them. This time he would kill, this time there were no escapes.

Kagome stared at the new threat. Her instincts were telling her that danger was in the air and it would be a fool's errand to run and get caught. She glared at the figure as it came ever closer and smirked. "Sesshomaru…"

He stood his full height and smirked. This emotion actually reached his eyes as he coolly assessed her. Kagome growled and that brought his attention back to her eyes. "What are you doing here? Inuyasha isn't here, you know!"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he continued his slow approach until he was directly in front of her. "I am not here to see Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned as she cautiously took a step backward. Sesshomaru followed which caused Kagome to continue her retreat, until she bumped into a tree and Sesshomaru successfully pinned her against it. "You're hanyou, bitch…you were the smell."

Kagome gasped, "What?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You did not know you were hanyou or is it something else?"

"You could smell me?"

His expressions softened to one filled with lust-hot hungry lust that wanted to devour the creature before him. Never had he felt such a strong feeling, not even toward Kagura. "Yes, a sticky kind of smell that ached for a strong male to rut with a ready bitch."

Sesshomaru cupped Kagome's cheek then slid his hand down to her chin and lifted her face to face his. He saw defiant sliver green eyes blaze into his cool assessing ones. He dipped his head and leaned to kiss Kagome. Her eyes widened with terror as her mouth gaped open and a terrified scream came out. Sesshomaru fastened his other arm around her waist and pulled Kagome closer to his body as he crushed his lips on top of hers. Her screams were muffled and her squirming contained.

Slowly her screams quieted and her squirming stopped. Kagome wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's waist and her other hand lightly touched his elbow. Another emotion shot through her, one that definitely recognized Sesshomaru as the dominant. Kagome felt her youkai bowed onto his great power and she sighed in his mouth. He was going to rut with her and she wanted him too, but slowly her mind began to remember another. One way more powerful and loving to her than this demon before her-her Inuyasha. He was undefeatable and he was her equal. How could she forget about him for even the slightest moment.

Kagome began to struggle against Sesshomaru's hold and he growled in responds. Her youkai almost submitted to his request but her human spirit refused and in doing so Kagome bit down hard on Sesshomaru's lip. He jerked away from her and in an instant, he slapped her. Kagome fell to the ground and smirked up at the mighty 'lord'. She licked the blood on her lip and smiled at the royal taste of it. "My 'lord' your blood almost tastes like a fine wine."

"You shall pay for that you wench."

"Wind Scar!"

Kagome scurried out of the way, as the fiery attack ran its course to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped out of the way at the last moment and turned to face his little brother. "A nuisance as always."

"What brings you here, fluffy."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched with anger but he did nothing more. "That bitch of yours, is she your intended?"

Inuyasha frowned and for the first he noticed that Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes held lust within them and his irises around his pupils were a darken brown color. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you not know your bitch is sending out signals to be mated?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the news and Kagome was baffled. So that's what Yoshitaka meant. If that blasted cat had mentioned that in the first place then she wouldn't have gotten aroused at all. She would have killed herself first! And now she had to fight off thousands of lust hungry males to keep herself clean for her true love, Inuyasha. Kagome glanced at him before returning her gaze to Sesshomaru. She wondered what Inuyasha was thinking at this very moment.

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's silence as a no and he almost smirked at that. "Are you so stupid that even you do not know when your own bitch wants to be mated?"

Inuyasha growled as he glared at Sesshomaru. "Die!"

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru senselessly and Sesshomaru easily dodged his attacks. He assessed Inuyasha with a cool controlled gaze as he dodged yet another weak attack. '_So, that's all it takes to get him angry? He is truly pathetic._'

Kagome stood by, watched the sibling fight, and frowned. What the heck was Inuyasha so mad about anyway? Doesn't he know by now that Sesshomaru only says those things to get him angry enough to fight him? Sesshomaru gracefully skidded to a halt, threw his hand in the air, and pulled out his whip. He swung the weapon with ease and great skill. Inuyasha quickly pocketed his trusted Tetsusgia to dodge Sesshomaru's on coming attacks.

"One word about your precious bitch and you're ready to kill, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru stopped his attacked and put his whip away. Inuyasha growled and charged right at Sesshomaru. The demon 'lord' saw this open attack and stood firm. Inuyasha jumped at his brother and threw out his attack, "Iron Reamer, Soul Stealer!"

Sesshomaru once again sidestepped his attack and successfully caught Inuyasha by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Inuyasha struggled against his hold but Sesshomaru did not waver. "You listen to me you pathetic excuse of a demon. The next time that bitch of yours releases that scent it better be because you're mating her, otherwise I will."

He pushed Inuyasha further into the ground before releasing him to disappearing into the brush. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and kneel beside him. She softly touched his arm to help him up but he shrugged her off. Kagome frown but stood as Inuyasha did. "What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha simply grunted and began walking away. Kagome growled a warning to Inuyasha and he simply flicked an ear in her direction but did nothing more. Kagome hissed out at him as she ran in front of him and planted herself in his path. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and snorted. Kagome continued to frown. "I asked you a question."

"Keh, so what I'm suppose to do, tell you what's wrong because you asked a question?"

Kagome sighed and stared off into the distance before returning her gaze to his face. "Look, I just want to know what's bothering you, okay?"

Inuyasha grabbed her forearms and whirled her around then he slammed her hard against a tree and growled. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and readied for whatever was going to happen next. What she didn't expect was to have Inuyasha feverishly kiss her neck. She reveled in the feeling as she felt both her youkai and her human bow before this great demon. A whimper eased pass her lips and Inuyasha looked up. Kagome stared into his murky brown eyes as he stared into her dark green ones. Inuyasha frowned and jerked Kagome against the tree as he growled at her. "What?"

Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed red and he growled. "You wanted to know what's wrong, right?"

Kagome nodded but said nothing more. "Why in the fuck where you kissing that bastard?"

Kagome gasped as his hard stare continued to choke her. What was she going to say? How was she going to say it? "He kissed me."

"And you kissed him back."

"It was only one time, I pushed him away!"

"I don't give a fuck! You kissed him and that is unacceptable."

"Oh so its okay for you to kiss any and everybody, but I can't! You're an ASS!"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and began making her way back to camp when two arms encircled her waist. Kagome sighed and bowed her head, as did the figure behind her. "Inuyasha, stop…"

"…I can't…" Inuyasha lightly licked her neck and he smiled when Kagome gave into his touch. His hands roamed her body, taking joy in touching, squeezing, massaging, and feeling every spot imaginable on Kagome. Kagome moaned out Inuyasha's name as she leaned further into his touch. Inuyasha removed his hand from her hip to cup her flower under her dress. Kagome panted like crazy, as her eyes began to dilate further. She was going to lose her mind. Inuyasha brought his other hand down from fondling Kagome's breast to rise up her shirt and slide his hand under the fabric to feel the naked bosom in his hand. Inuyasha groaned deep in his throat at the feeling and Kagome arched against his touch in a silent plea for more.

Inuyasha had finally had enough from the fabric covering Kagome's pussy and he ripped it off then tossed it somewhere unknown. Kagome frowned and opened her mouth to protest when two fingers dove inside her and instead she let out an ear cracking moan. Birds flew from the area and other animals ran for their life, but Inuyasha kept his ears attentive and straight. He might've gone deaf from the sound and a light smile came to his lips as he thought, but at least he'd go deaf knowing he made Kagome moan like that, he caused her to feel such a wonderful feeling that she had to let it out.

He slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward until his lips brushed against her ear and he whispered. "I love when you moan…"

Kagome sighed and fell deeper into his touch-"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome frowned and jumped out of his embrace and stared in the direction the voices of their friends were coming from. Inuyasha growled and walked toward their pack, but as he passed Kagome he gently grasped her wrist and the two walked off the find their friends…

--

Later that evening after everyone had settled in for the night, there sat Kagome staring off into the distance. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. It was like something was telling her if she fell asleep then some male would come and rape her. It didn't help that she was sitting under Inuyasha's tree and surrounded by her friends/comrades. It didn't matter if there was some threatening male lurking around out in the distance anyway, because once again she was feeling restless and she desperately needed to run. Kagome sighed and folded her arms under her chest.

As the resolve that she wasn't going anywhere tonight began to sink in, Kagome's body began to calm. Her youkai was still putting up a fight, when the bushes to her left shook. Her head snapped to the direction the noise came from and she growled a soft warning. The bush stopped shaking and it appeared that whatever it was had left, but a quick sniff of the air said otherwise. Kagome got down on all fours and crept toward the bush then growled meancingly. The bush shook again and Kagome continued to growl out a warning. The bush shook once more and out came a cat.

…More exactly the same cat that caused all her troubles. Kagome stood and growled at the animal and watched as it transformed into Yoshitaka. The demon lord bowed before her and Kagome hissed. "Spare me the causalities and tell me what you want."

Yoshitaka took one glance around the campsite and decided it was not safe enough for them to talk. His eyes flew back to Kagome's and in one quick movement grabbed her wrist and began pulling her through the bushes. Inuyasha sat in a tree leaning against the rough bark with his head bowed. He heard Kagome's little warnings and smelt the approach of whatever was setting her off. He opened one eye and saw a cat stroll out of the bushes and figured it some type rouse to throw everyone off, but at Kagome's growl he quickly pocketed the idea. Kagome knew this animal and so he stayed still and watched in amazement as the thing began to transform into a full blooded demon.

In fact that demon looked just like the bastard that was with Kagome began she transformed. At a closer look, Inuyasha realized he was the bastard and what was he doing with Kagome? Her voice cut through his thoughts, "Spare me the causalities and tell me what you want?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly at her statement. How did she know this guy and what the hell does he want with her? The sound of brushes rustling caught Inuyasha's ear and he looked up only to discover Kagome gone. "What the fuck?"

He jumped from his tree to the next, determined to find out just what was going on?

Kagome tugged at Yoshitaka's hand but he keep his steel belted grip on her wrist. After many failed attempts, Kagome gave up and just continued to follow the man. Once they reached a clearing Yoshitaka deemed safe, which was a long way away from her camp he stopped. Kagome yanked her arm free and examined her injured wrist. Yoshitaka cleared his throat and Kagome's eyes snapped to his. "Now what?"

"Such hostilities from someone who should be thanking me for the gift they've received."

"Gift? Gift! I should kill you for this—'Gift!'" Inuyasha sat in a nearby tree and listened quietly to what had transpired. A gift? What could this demon have given Kagome, that she couldn't ask him for? And what was the gift?

"Oh? Is this regret I smell?"

"Hell no! I don't regret anything!"

Yoshitaka smiled and walked toward Kagome and touched her cheek. Inuyasha saw this and almost growled. He could kill the bastard anytime, right now he needed to know what was going with Kagome. He almost fell out of his tree when he saw Kagome lean into his touch… 'WHAT IS SHE DOING!?'

"You got aroused didn't you?"

"…Maybe…"

"Dammit I told what would happen!" At this Inuyasha listened very carefully.

"Yeah and I paid the price! I'm sorry!"

"You know nothing, you stupid human!"

Kagome slapped Yoshitaka then yelled at the top of her lungs, "You forget, I'm not human anymore! Thanks to you!"

Yoshitaka stroked his cheek then glared at Kagome. The two continued to stare at each other until Yoshitaka disappeared (that's how it looked to Inuyasha.) and then reappeared in front of Kagome and kissed her-on the lips. Inuyasha growled and jumped out his hiding place, Tetsusaiga drawn as he pointed the blade at the demon's back. "Get your filthy lips off Kagome!"

Yoshitaka smiled and lifted his head, then turned to face Inuyasha. He smiled down at the half-demon then looked at Kagome and spoke. "I see why you love him so much, such loyalty and strength."

"Bastard! I said get away from Kagome!"

Kagome stood frozen as she watched the two demons. Yoshitaka-her friend and Inuyasha-her secret crush. Well he was until Yoshitaka opened his big mouth! Hopefully Inuyasha didn't hear what he said. Yoshitaka raised his hands and stepped away from Kagome with a I'm-not-here-to-cause-trouble type of smile, Inuyasha didn't appear to be buying. "Now why don't you explain how you know Kagome?"

"She is my charge."

"Oh really? How did this happen?"

"I-"

"He bit me."

Inuyasha and Yoshitaka both looked at Kagome as she bowed her head and sank to her knees. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome as did Yoshitaka. Inuyasha growled until he felt Kagome lean on his leg. The two men looked at each other then back at Kagome and kneeled beside her. "Kagome…" Inuyasha softly called.

When she didn't immediately answer he called again. "Kagome."

"I sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome dug her face deeper into Inuyasha's shoulder as she began to cry. Inuyasha's ears immediately flattened as he hugged her in a small attempt to comfort her. His eyes flew to Yoshitaka, but the man was just as confused and sacred as Inuyasha. So they both looked on as Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. A muffled cried came from her lips, but both the men held the words spoken. "I'm sorry for being a slut, Inuyasha. I never meant to hurt you!"

At this she cried harder and Inuyasha frowned. He locked eyes with Yoshitaka and both confirmed what the other already knew. Kagome did call herself a slut and Inuyasha promptly yanked her from his shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Beautiful silver filled the orbs as the green was being washed away by her tears. "You're not a slut."

Inuyasha frowned at Yoshitaka for saying his words but his attention was brought back to Kagome when she answered. "Yes I am."

Inuyasha growled and lightly shook Kagome. "No-the-hell you're not!"

Kagome whimpered but said nothing more. "Kagome… Who the hell in this guy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Inuyasha ignored the man and waited patiently for her answer. "He's my trainer."

"Trainer? Trainer of what?"

"My demon trainer. He is helping me control my demon so I can understand."

"What?"

"I just told you!"

"So this shit, is suppose to help you?" Kagome nodded. "And you couldn't have asked me because?"

"You aren't cat…you're a dog."

"SO!?"

Yoshitaka looked at Kagome then back at Inuyasha and said in a quiet voice. "You wouldn't understand."

"What?"

"Exactly." Inuyasha growled and glared at Yoshitaka. The demon got the hint and quickly closed his mouth. He sat watched the two talk and he smiled. So she really does love him and he feels the same… it seems my plans have not failed. Yoshitaka quietly stood and walked away from the couple as they continued to argue over the situation involving him. He disappeared through the brush and cursed himself when he realized he didn't get to tell Kagome what he came to her for, shit!

"Inuyasha, just drop it ok!"

"No, you're gonna tell me, just what have with this bastard!"

"I said no!"

"Kagome tell me!"

"No!"

"Bitch I'm not gonna ask again!"

"You won't have to, SIT BOY!"

Kagome 'hmph' and stormed away leaving a very angry hanyou in her wake. As she walked back to camp her voice floated back to him, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed!"

Inuyasha twitched his nose in the dirt and glared after the mysterious woman he so secretly loved. The spell began to wear off but Inuyasha didn't move but instead sat there and wondered… Where did that damn demon go? "Kagome, come back here! You're not getting off that easy!"

"Good night, Inuyasha!."

--

sorry about the wait please review thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: Morning After

Disclaimer: Nope, Not Yet…

(A/N:) So sorry about the wait! I had so many things to for the last couple of weeks well months. I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL!!!! YAY! Anyway sorry and so damn sorry for the short chappie!

--

Chapter 6: Morning After

The next morning Kagome awoke in a better mood and she smiled at her companions as they traveled along the dirt road of a trail, still on their journey for jewel shards and Naraku. Kagome walked beside Sango and the two whispered and giggled quietly. Miroku walked behind Inuyasha and Shippo rested on his right shoulder while Kirara sat on the left. This was the first time Sango had ever trusted Miroku with her precious neko-demon and Miroku felt honor-plus Sango wouldn't have to deal with Miroku molesting her ass. Inuyasha, half-demon and alpha leader of the group walked in an angered pace in front of everyone. Ever since the demon woke up, he's been in a foul mood. Miroku tried to cheer him up and ended up being face plowed into the ground, which ended up in Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha. And the whole mess escalated from there.

Shippo made fun of Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed the poor child before Inuyasha had a chance to kill him. Yup Inuyasha was pretty pissed off and no one knew why. The sun finally rose to the center of the sky and Kagome humbly asked, "Inuyasha, can we stop for lunch? Please?"

Inuyasha turned and glared at her before replying, "Keh."

Kagome squealed and everyone stopped for lunch. Inuyasha began walking off toward the forest but was stopped by Kagome's voice. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?"

"To get you some food…I'll be right back. You just get the fire ready."

"Oh…ok." Kagome watched sadly as Inuyasha walked off and disappeared behind the trees. She turned to the group and began to get a fire ready for Inuyasha when he came back with the food.

--

Meanwhile Inuyasha ran through the wood and in a blind rage. He was so horny that he was practically ready to cum right now. Ever since last night, Inuyasha couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. He wanted her so badly, he needed her. Inuyasha hid in the brush as he stalked his prey, a nice fat boar stood in front of him. The boar at the moment was chewing on some grass and Inuyasha was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Only his mind was a little preoccupied at the moment. His demon was screaming for release and Inuyasha was steadily losing focus on his purpose for even coming into the forest.

He was getting so hot that he started to pant and sweat began to form on his forehead. Oh God he had to take care of this or he would explode. So Inuyasha quickly reached into his pants and began to jack off. His fangs elongated and his royal markings began to show as he drove himself closer to his climax.

--

Kagome sat at camp and 'hmph'ed for the twentieth as she stared at the roaring fire thinking, 'How could he? How could he!? How could he just leave and not come back like he promised! Make a fire he says! Have it ready by time I come back he says! Well I otha kill him! Lying bastard-I hate him!' What Kagome didn't realize was that she said all those things out loud and now everyone was looking at her. When she felt their eyes on her she glared and stood before she marched off into the forest. "I'm going to go look for Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran off into the forest, fully enjoying her new acquired speed. As she ran her ears began to pick up on soft moans and instantly she quieted her steps. She creeped softly toward the sounds and as she neared her mind realized these noises were moans of pleasure. At that moment her instincts shot up to anger that Inuyasha could possibly be doing another bitch. Kagome crept quietly toward the moans and as she neared she notice that it was definitely Inuyasha moaning, but he was by himself. Kagome hid behind a tree and peeked at her 'mate' and watched as he jacked off.

Her eyes warmed as she watched him and her fangs and claws lengthened as he groaned. Her body heated as it called for him and she began to pant her need for him. Kagome watched as Inuyasha jerked himself harder and she mewed as he tightened his grip. She knew he was close and she wanted him so much. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he stopped masturbating to growl out. Apparently Kagome had hid herself well because Inuyasha didn't know it was her, his growl was one uncertainty. When Kagome failed to show herself, Inuyasha growled out again. No, Kagome was not going to moving, she was going to stay put until she could sneak away.

First she would take a peek and see if Inuyasha was still sitting. She did and he was beginning to do up his pants, but as she moved to tuck herself back behind her tree, one of her claws got stuck on a piece of bark and when she pulled it ripped off the tree bark and thudded on the ground. Kagome flattened her back against the tree and stopped breathing. Inuyasha would've heard that so he's probably going to come and check it out. Kagome took one more look at Inuyasha and gasped. She whispered, "He's not there!"

Kagome turned to run back to camped and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. "You scared me!"

"What the hell are you doing spying on me?"

"I wasn't!"

"Bullshit."

"Well I wasn't!"

"Keh."

"…Well I'm going back to camp." As Kagome moved to walk around Inuyasha, he stepped right into her way. She tried to walk around again and again Inuyasha stopped her. Kagome huffed and threw her hands on her hips and glared up at Inuyasha. He coolly stared down at her then took a step forward, forcing Kagome to step back. "Inuyasha move."

"No."

"I said move."

"And I said no." Inuyasha took one more step forward and succeeded in making Kagome move back and she stumbled into the very tree she was hiding behind. Inuyasha looked down at her with dirty brown eyes and smirked as he said, "You're in heat, bitch."

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha stooped to kiss her. His mouth smoldered hers in a hot flaming kiss. Kagome moaned as her eyes closed and her hands came up to mold themselves to Inuyasha's shoulders. Everything in her mind was beginning to fade away into nothingness as her demon bowed down before her mate. But she also noticed that Inuyasha's demon was bowing down before her…why? Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha fully transformed but his eyes were still golden-well a murky brown, but you know… "Inuyasha…?"

Kagome frowned her voice was different, groggy or gruff sounding. What was wrong with her? At Inuyasha's chuckle Kagome looked up at her 'mate' and he smiled at her. "You're so beautiful as a full demon. And I want you to be mine, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at her 'mate' with dark green eyes and smiled. "And I want you as mine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked then kissed Kagome quickly on the mouth before breaking away to say, "I think we better get lunch before everyone starves."

Kagome laughed as she and her intended ran off to find food for their pack.

--

sorry it's so short but I kept you guys waiting long enough so I hope you enjoy! I don't' forget to REVIEW! THANKS!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: A Turn Of EventsKagome Learn

Disclaimer: DAMN I Really Wish That Was True…

(A/N:) Okay here's a longer chappie than before so I hope you enjoy it! Again sorry if the scenes don't connect like they should. My writers' block was a real ass this time! Don't forget review after you read! THANKS!

--

Chapter 8: A Turn Of Events/Kagome Learns What It Means To Be Hanyou

Kagome couldn't help but watch Inuyasha as he ran ahead of her while they searched for their meal. His moves were so graceful and the way his body bent to his movements only added to Kagome's arousement. Kagome watched as Inuyasha dodged trees as they ran on foot and she glued her eyes to his silvery hair as it flew on the wind that they were making from their speedy run. Kagome continued to watch Inuyasha run but unconsciously she began to whimper her need for him.

Inuyasha continued to run in front of the new hanyou and smirked as he continued to track the warthog from earlier. Honestly she was affecting him too, but he had lunch to catch, which meant he had to feed her. Her being his future mate, the mother to his future pups. Honestly he was harder than trying to find to Naraku. Then adding all of that with her whimpering he was about ready to explode and probably will if she didn't stop. "Y'know Kagome, if you keep making that noise, you'll scare off our meal."

"Huh?"

"You're whimpering?"

"Oh? That was me?"

Inuyasha chuckled before answering, "Yea, that was you."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be, I like it. We're closing in on the pig, do you want to catch it?"

"Really? Can I kill it, too?"

"Keh, yea."

The two continued to run through the forest, dodging trees, low branches, tree stumps, and roots. Kagome smiled as she ran behind Inuyasha. "Be quiet, the pig's right up ahead."

Kagome whispered back, "Ok."

The hanyous slowed their run to a quiet walk as they continued to creep up on the boar. Inuyasha crouched down on all fours and Kagome followed suit. She kept her eyes trained on him so that she could follow his moves. She watched and followed as Inuyasha crept through the brush and stooped down behind a bush. When he stopped and looked at her, Kagome stopped and stared back. The two looked at each other for another moment, before Kagome barely whispered out, "What?"

"You said you wanted to hunt it and kill it."

"Oh…now?"

"Shh, yes now!"

"Um ok. I can do this…" Kagome nodded her head quickly then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. She was going to complete her first hunt as a hanyou-well her first hunt period. That's ok because Inuyasha was with her and he would make sure everything ended ok. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the prey while it continued to eat at the apple that fell from a nearby tree. She relaxed her shoulders as she let her instincts take over then in the blink of an eye she darted out of the bush and pounced on the pig. The animal let out a loud squeal then took off running with Kagome dragging behind.

Inuyasha laughed as he continued to watch Kagome try to hunt to small animal that was to become lunch. He watched as Kagome chased the pig around the small clearing and through the trees. And he watched as the pig decided to chase Kagome through the trees and around the clearing. He watched the pig charge at Kagome and he watched as the pig ran her up into an apple tree. He watched as Kagome began throwing apples at the pig until she fell out of the tree head first, but somehow she twisted her body to land on her hands and feet. "Wow!" Came the amazed whisper from Kagome, Inuyasha just stared, his mind coming up with many way to use her new flexibility.

Kagome stood up and gave a very loud ninja yell then took off after the pig again. The animal snorted and charged at Kagome with its horns. Kagome didn't back down and the pig wasn't going to either. This was going to end badly if Inuyasha didn't stop it. So the dog hanyou stood and jumped the pig's body and wrestled it to the ground. Kagome stood in amazement as Inuyasha pinned the pig. He laid the animal's head flat against the ground and showed Kagome the neck and looked up at her. Kagome continued to stare at the animal and wondered why Inuyasha had yet killed it. She looked at him and he at her until she shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"Well you said you wanted to kill it."

"OH! Hehheh…I forgot." Kagome kneeled down in front of Inuyasha and gulped. She looked up at Inuyasha. "H-how do I do I-it?"

Inuyasha pulled his fingers together and jabbed it into the ground using only his claws. Kagome nodded quickly showing that she understood and positioned her hand for the final strike. She jabbed her hand down but stopped right at the pig's throat. She sighed the brought her hand up to strike again. She closed her eyes and drove her hand hard down to the pig's throat and sighed happily when felt her fingers meet with the soft flesh. It was only when she hard Inuyasha's scream did she realized her mistake and her eyes popped open. There were her fingers, knee deep in the soft dirt. She sighed again as she pulled her fingers up out of the dirt try again to strike the pig down. She had to kill this animal, it was her way of survival…at Inuyasha's sigh Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

She saw he had his eyes closed and his head was slightly bowed, once again she lower her hand and sat it on the ground next to her thigh and leaned forward. "What's wrong-"

"I'll kill the pig for you."

"Huh?" Kagome sat back and blinked. Inuyasha raised his head and stared at Kagome for a moment and his heart almost melted from her eyes alone. This was when he realized that he needed to teach her what it really meant to be a youkai-a hanyou. "I'm going to kill this now, but next time you will hunt and kill your own food, because I'm going to teach you how. You'll be the greatest hanyou there ever was."

Kagome's silver-green eyes sparkled and a smile eased onto her face as she looked at Inuyasha. "I can't be the greatest hanyou there is…" She looked directly at Inuyasha in a way that made him hot and horny in an instant, "be you're already the best there is. But I can be a close second."

Inuyasha blushed and quickly bowed his head and slit the throat of the pig. Kagome gasped and jumped back a little as blood splashed up from the speed of Inuyasha's attack. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and did the same, an awkward smile was shared as the two got up and began their walk back to camp.

--

Sango sat in front of the fire throwing small twigs into the flames to keep the fire alive. She sighed for the eleventh time since Kagome had left to go find Inuyasha. Those two have been acting weird ever since Kagome transformed and was attacked in the woods. They never spoke of what happened in the woods or even why Kagome had went off the way she did. What were they hiding and why were they hiding it? "My Dearest, is there something troubling you?"

Sango looked over at Miroku as he moved to sit next to her. She sighed once again and shook her head. Miroku looked at the fire as he spoke and quietly moved his hand to Sango's rear. "My Lady, you've been sighing all day. Something must be troubling you, care to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine and you better move your hand before I tell Kagome and she goes off like before." Miroku froze then quickly scooted five paces away from Sango and sighed as he tried to shake off the bad memories of Kagome's 'little' outburst. It was at that very moment that Kagome stepped out of the woods with Inuyasha close behind with lunch on his shoulders. Shippo squealed and jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her around the neck. Kagome giggled as she hugged her little kitsune back. Shippo calmed downed since her transformation and listened while Kagome explained everything to him.

"What took you so long?" Kagome smiled and kissed the kit on the forehead before stooping to set him down on the ground. She stood and walked over to Sango and smiled. Shippo huffed as he realized that his question wasn't going to be answered. Inuyasha walked over to the fire and sat the pig down and looked around for a stick to tie the pig onto. Sango looked at Kagome and raised a questioning eyebrow. Kagome sat down and bowed her head as she smirked. "Inuyasha's going to teach me how to be hanyou."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded happily as she watched Inuyasha go to work with lunch. Sango slid her eyes from Kagome to Inuyasha then stole a glance at Miroku and saw him studying Inuyasha and Kagome also. He looked at her and she did the same, he mouthed these words, "Find out what's going on."

Sango mouthed back, "Ok and you do the same." Miroku nodded as he continued to study Inuyasha and Kagome's strange behavior.

--

"Ok, now close your eyes and tell me what you smell."

Kagome sat with her legs crossed and her hands tucked safely in the triangle of her folded legs. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in the scents of the air. She smelled everything from the musk in the air, to bird shit, leaves, the pig they eat earlier, the burning fire, the ground, perfume, soap, Raman, filth, and so much more. She never realized that she could smell all these things, her mind had yet to transform into its improved state. Kagome slowly began to sway as she became overwhelmed by the smell. "Inuyasha…"

"Hey! What did you do to Kagome?" Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder to get a closer look at his mother figure. Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer the small fox when Sango and Miroku butted in with their questions.

"Is she suppose to be swaying like that?" Miroku added.

"Is she okay?"

Inuyasha growled and threw Shippo from his shoulder. He turned and growled at Sango and Miroku and everyone quickly shut upped. "Look I can't help her if you guys won't shut up! Okay, Kagome. Calm down and try to focus on one smell. You got that?"

"I heard you, but how do I calm my nose?"

"Take a deep breath through your mouth and let it out."

Kagome did exactly as Inuyasha instructed and instead focused on one smell. One smell that was hidden behind all the other smells that had overwhelmed her at first. Something that was soothing and strong, like a calming cup of hot chocolate. In fact the smell was hot chocolate and…and… Kagome leaned forward to get a better sniff at this new smell and she was happy to say that the scent was even more in depth than before. The scent was of blood but not just any blood but a strong almost invincible blood. It smelt of chocolate and…and…she still couldn't place that last scent. "Leaves?"

Everyone sat quietly while Kagome tried to identify the scent she was focusing on. Inuyasha sat the closet to her and Shippo, Miroku, and Sango sat a little ways back. Inuyasha looked at the others then turned back to Kagome. "What do you smell?"

"I smell chocolate and blood and--"

"I told you to stay focus on one smell."

"I am! This smell is coming from one thing."

Shippo piped in, "Maybe it's your backpack!"

"No it's not that, at lease I don't think it is." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha and continued to sniff. Inuyasha watched her as she continued to investigate the smell then she stopped and smiled at him. "It's you! The smell is you!"

"Keh, really?"

"Yes and now that I know it's you, I have to figure out what this last smell is." Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and began sniffing at his hands, his face, his hair, then finally his neck. And yet she still couldn't connect the scent. Kagome sat back on her hinges and sighed. The smell was something she felt she should have known but she couldn't track it. Kagome sighed and brought her hand up to her nose to pinch it. "I think something is wrong with my nose! Oh My God!"

"What?" Everyone shouted.

Kagome smiled and looked up at everyone. "The smile is me! I smell like-like-like sunflowers! My scent is on Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha started to blush and badly tried to cover it up. "Ok now try to figure of which smell is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."

"Hey why do I have to last!?"

"Shut up! Go ahead, Kagome."

It went on like that for hours. Kagome began to identify everything that was around her. She was grilled until she was familiar with every smell that assaulted her nose. She knew Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara by smell and was able to track them from a mile away. Inuyasha could barely keep himself from smiling because of Kagome's quick learning. She was gonna be a better hanyou then him if she kept up at this speed. Kagome was so proud of herself and her new skill, she was ready to learn more. She wanted to learn more-she had to.

--

"Next lesson-" Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement as she waited for Inuyasha to tell her what she was going to learn next. "Will be after dinner tonight."

Kagome's face fell as she got up off the ground and dusted her bottom then made a face at Inuyasha. He made one back and the two smiled at each other. Everyone got up and started to pack up so that their search for jewel could continue. Kagome hurriedly pack up the water bottles she gave her friends then slung the bag over her shoulder and everyone started down the road again.

While they walked Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha. His scent was so much better than just his looks and personality alone. She never knew that such things like smell could better or worsen a person. She smiled as she licked her lips while continuing to keep up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had to try all his might to keep from smiling at the way Kagome was looking at him. He could tell by her scent that she was appreciating him. It felt good, for once to be looked at and not have the feeling that something or someone was trying to kill him with their stare, because they didn't want to bloody their claws with a half-breed's blood. Kagome was always like that though, even before she became hanyou. She looked after him with he injuried even though she knew he could reheal himself. She was caring to Shippo like he was her pup. So she would definitely make a good mother with those qualities. She would be willing to die to save him and any of their pack members, so she was definitely a protector and once he teaches her how to fight, Kagome would be serious business. Not to mention her most charming feature: being alpha female. Kagome was willing and ready to put her foot down on anything she didn't agree to and Inuyasha liked that.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?" Kagome's eyes lit up with adoration because she was still appreciating Inuyasha's scent and everything he's done for her in the past. Inuyasha looked over at her and cleared his throat for what he was about to say. "Kagome, won't ever leave me, right?"

Kagome frowned as she continued to watch Inuyasha. "Well duh! I can't leave for one, the jewel isn't complete yet."

"No. I mean after all this is done. You won't leave right? You're gonna stay here right?"

Kagome giggled as she looked at the road ahead. Inuyasha watched her when she decided not to answer right away. Why hadn't she answered back? Kagome sighed and fiddled with her hands then dropped them to her sides and smiled up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I told you I would stay by your side until you say different and I meant that. I want to be where you are and I want to stay with you forever if I can, ok?"

Inuyasha bowed his head as he began to blush and his hand itched to hold Kagome's. Damn, he was so damn shy. For some reason he couldn't show his affection toward in front of the others. It just felt private and that was when a great idea hit him. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smirked while he turned an ear to the others. They wouldn't expect anything, "Kagome…"

She flicked an ear over to Inuyasha and he knew he had her attention. "Wanna ride?"

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha and she smiled. She knew exactly why he said that and she just nodded her head. Inuyasha squatted and Kagome climbed onto his back and the two raced off, leaving Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara behind. As they ran, Inuyasha took joy in sliding his hands up and down Kagome's creamy, silky smooth thighs. She felt so good, oh God he was practically getting hard from just rubbing her legs. Kagome mewed softly and Inuyasha almost tripped because his body stopped working when she made that sound. Inuyasha flatten his ears back so that he could hear every sound she made. Kagome's claws started to knead his shoulders as she began to grind her sex against Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha growled as he started to faster, this was feeling so damn good.

--

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea, Shippo." Sango looked over at Miroku and frowned. She mouthed over to him, "Do you know what they were saying?"

"No," Miroku mouthed back. He looked up the road where the dust was beginning to settle back to ground from the way Inuyasha and Kagome tore out of their presence. Kagome was going to be a little weird because her transformation, but Inuyasha was acting strange on his own. They have been a little off since the woods incident yesterday but they were getting weirder. He looked over at Sango and mouthed, "Get Kagome to talk, tonight!"

She answered back, "OK."

The deserted group trekked on after their fellow group members. Sango bowed her head and studied the ground as she folded her arms and continued to walk forward. She was so worried about Kagome. How was she going to adjust to being hanyou when she was too busy exploding. And she didn't even tell her what happened in the woods when she was attacked. Kagome was changing and Sango was afraid that she wouldn't need her anymore. Would Kagome just forget about her human ways completely or is she just stuck in a daze? Maybe she's still pissed about the she reacted when she saw her new transformed state? Sango sighed as continued to walk on, it didn't matter because tonight she was going to find out what was going through Kagome's head-no matter what.

Miroku's mind was calculating what he had just seen and all the past events that took place after Kagome's change. Maybe something could explain what was going through their head. What was happening nothing was adding up. Inuyasha calmed everyone down when they all woke up to a newly transformed Kagome, and they left the village, Kagome had a melt down or something, then she got attacked in the woods. So what was he missing? They about went missing this afternoon, because Inuyasha was taking too long to get lunch- Miroku smiled to himself as he continued to think. Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha were-"It's not that, Miroku!"

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Easy, you're a pervert." She rolled her eyes then mumbled, "Like you think of anything else."

"What was that my dearest?"

"Huh? Nothing! HONEST."

"Besides how do you know that they weren't-aren't doing that?"

"Jeez Miroku you're such a pervert."

"Ow Shippo that really hurt my feelings."

"Get over it."

Miroku grabbed his robes as he pretended that his heart was wounded by Shippo's comment. Shippo rolled his eyes as he looked ahead down the road. Sango shook her head and sighed once again. she promised herself that as soon she catches up with Kagome, they were going to talk. It's just too bad that Kagome was having other plans…

"Inuyasha, don't you think we should wait for the others to catch up?"

Inuyasha turned a fleeting eye to the empty pathway behind him then turned toward Kagome. "Keh, they're fine, they just walk slow."

"Heh wateva dog-boy."

"Dog-boy? Wench, if I understand right you can't talk. Kitty-girl."

Kagome stopped walking and slid her hands to her hips and tossed her head to the side. "Kitty-girl? Can't you come up with something a little cuter?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders then smirked. "How 'bout, Kitten?"

"Eww! Um how 'bout, Cat? Cat-girl?"

"No, maybe pussy…"

Kagome's eyes practically glowed a bright green as she blurted her idea. "How about pussy-cat?"

"Nah. How's Kit-Kat?"

Kagome started to giggled and walked away then continued to head down the road. Inuyasha followed after her not knowing what else to do. Once he caught up with her he asked, "What's so funny?"

"That nickname in my time is a candy bar."

"Hmm. Well then that means you're sweet."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, why are you being so nice?"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome as they continued to walk down the road. Kagome sighed but didn't push the subject any further. Maybe if she continued to be patient then Inuyasha would tell her. Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and muttered out softly. "Because you can understand now."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock and whispered back, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked to his left before tugging Kagome off in that direction. He jumped into a tree and Kagome had no choice but to follow him. They landed on the branch and Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha for guidance. He turned to the trunk of the tree and began to climb, Kagome followed after him until they both reached the very top and sat there looking over the forest and hills. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he continued to look out over the scene. "…I meant that you would now be able to understand why I'm the way I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Why I'm so damn confused about myself! Why I can't decide between my dead lover and you! Why I feel I'm so damn weak! Why I hate myself! And why I don't understand anything! OR why I'm so fuckin' stupid!"

Kagome was taken aback by this and she carefully tore her eyes away from Inuyasha and stared out at the picture. She was trying to keep herself from crying, but it wasn't working. A tear slid silently down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Y'know I can smell your-"

"YOU'RE NOT STUPID or any of those other things you said! You know I can't believe you would actually say that to me, knowing how I feel about you, idiot."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome but she refused to return the gaze, instead she just focused on the green scene in front of her. She sniffled a few times then brought her hand up to wipe her nose. A bird flew over them with a squawking caw and Kagome's ears followed the sound. "Inuyasha, I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I really do care for you. I don't ever want you to be unhappy and I don't ever want you to think that way about yourself. You're important to me and you're special."

Kagome began to break down in tears and pushed Inuyasha away when he moved to comfort her. "…I love you, Inuyasha. I really do and I don't care if I have to die to prove this to you but I will try my hardest to help you with your insecurities."

Kagome wiped away her tears even as her eyes made more then she jumped off the branch and landed with a soft thud on the ground. She off down the road to her friends, she and Sango needed to talk. All of this was just too much. Kagome ran off in a blinding speed for Sango and left Inuyasha all to himself in his tree with the setting sun.

--

Yoshitaka walked through the forest without a care in the world. For once he wasn't in cat form and he didn't mind as his long tail trailed the forest floor, because he was on a mission. It was mating season and he needed a nice young feline to lay with. 'Someone soft and young, God is that too much to ask?'

Yoshitaka caught a scent in the breeze and froze, "Oh shit! Now I remember what I suppose to tell her."

Yoshitaka raced back West at full speed toward Kagome. Dammit if he didn't get to her in time then she was going to be in some serious shit.

--

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she ran back down the road toward Sango no doubt. He didn't know what to say her, because what he told her just now was the truth. He couldn't separate Kikyo and her and he was ashamed of that. Kikyo on one hand was the end of his loneliness and in the other was Kagome so giving and new start of never ending compassion. How could he choose when he promised Kikyo his never changing heart and loyalty? But his demon wanted Kagome because she loved him as himself, Kikyo wanted him as a human. But she was still nice to him and Inuyasha always followed his instincts, so her closed his eyes and began to think.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped out of the tree and ran after Kagome. She was the only one that was ever going to save him from himself and she has before. She was what he needed because Kagome was willing to accept his flaws and stupidity. "Kagome! Wench wait!"

Kagome turned and stopped and watched as Inuyasha ran for her with blurry eyes. Suddenly her knees became weak and she fell to her bottom with a 'plop' and waited for her love. Her ears laid back against her scalp as she wiped away her tears when Inuyasha approached her. He swatted down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands and he stared down at her. Kagome smiled as tears continued to leak out of her eyes which made Inuyasha give her a sad smile. He hated to see her cry like this, especially when it was because of himself. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away then he kissed her slowly and softly. Kagome kissed him back with an aggressive force and thrusted her tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha's ear's ears snapped to his head as he took the kiss deeper.

The two began to moan as their demons began to embrace the other. As they continued on with the kiss their demons began to mold into one. Inuyasha's features and traits began to meld in with Kagome's and her feature began to meld Inuyasha's. "Kagome!"

The two jerked apart and Kagome shakily looked down the road and saw Sango and the others with her trainer, Yoshitaka. The firm shake turned her attention back to Inuyasha and she looked at him as he barely whispered. "Do you want me to court you?"

Kagome frowned and Inuyasha growled in frustration. He bit his lip as he tried to think of what would help Kagome comprehend what he meant. Then he remembered something she says about getting married. What was it called…um…going together-dating-"Engaged!"

Kagome gasped as she looked up at Inuyasha. "Do you want to be engaged to me?"

Kagome blinked a few times as she tried to gather her thoughts. When she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out so she just nodded her head. Inuyasha smirked then tilted Kagome's head to the left and marked the right side of her neck. Kagome's shock ended the moment the pain set in and she yipped. Inuyasha released her neck and hungrily licked the blood off his lips, Kagome on the other hand anger at the fact that she was bit. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I marked you as my intended."

"Why?"

"So no other male will try to mate with you."

"Oh." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and stood then walked over to their friends. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she walked away, she was half his and if she didn't reject later she would be completely his.

"Yoshitaka, what are you doing here?"

Sango and Miroku chimed in at the same time, "You really know this guy?!"

Kagome giggled, "Well of course! He's my trainer, anyway what are doing here?"

"Milady there is something I forgot to inform you about."

"Ha ha! What is it?"

"You do recall when I was telling you about releasing your mating scent, correct?"

Kagome frowned as she began to become serious. "Is something I need to sit down about?"

"I think you should." Yoshitaka was interrupted by Miroku. "I don't mean to be rude, but we human aren't used to discussing important issues in the near dark."

"Oh. I am so sorry…"

"Miroku. Kagome do have any of those magic sticks with you?"

"Oh yes I do, they are in my pack." Kagome crouched and slid her pack off her back then began digging through it for matches. Once she pulled them out, Inuyasha already had a fire pit ready. Kagome stood and smiled at Inuyasha as she approached to light the fire. Once the fire was lit and steadily lighting their make-shift campsite Kagome sat down in front of the fire with her trainer. "Ok, Yoshitaka what's going?"

"Well…thing is that it is now mating season for youkai and hanyous alike. And your scent will be intensified by at least twenty times stronger than what it regularly is."

"Oh…"

"But that's not the worse part, males everywhere will be flocking to you because of the fact that you're female, you're pure, and because you have the shikon shards. They will come to you weather you're in heat or not, it won't matter."

"Well…what if I'm being courted?"

"Some would respect that most won't. You have to be prepared to fight or be willing to have sex."

"To hell with that!" Inuyasha jumped in enraged. Kagome's eyes flew to his and she tried to calm him down.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's okay."

"No it's not! This bitch is mine and ain't no bastard finna touch her!"

Yoshitaka looked at Inuyasha and smiled warmly at him as these words eased out of his mouth. "Well, Mr. Tough and Almighty don't forget females will be after you for your sperm."

Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as saucers before he fell anime style. Sango immediately covered Shippo's ears as she tried to hide her blush. Miroku started coughing slightly from shock, but Kagome was the worse of them all. She gasped then moved so fast that she was barely a blur before she had Yoshitaka pinned to the ground by his collar and was growling at him. "Look here asshole, ain't no motherfucking bitch or pussy is finna get my dick. He's mine. I worked hard to get him this far and I ain't givin' him up to some dirty youkai that wants a quick fuck!"

Yoshitaka could barely keep from laughing as she looked at his angry charge. He gently prided her fingers off his yakata then just as gently pushed her off of torso so that he could sit up. He looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again. Kagome was still huffing from her realization that someone else would want her mate. "So what are you going to do to keep that from happening? Sleep with him, mark him as your own?"

At Kagome's silence, Yoshitaka laughed and stood. He looked pointedly at Inuyasha before walking into the forest. "Inuyasha…let's go catch dinner for your pack."

Inuyasha nodded and walked off into the forest with Yoshitaka to hunt for food. Sango and Miroku sat in a stupor as they tried to process the information that they had just received and the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were an item. What the hell had they missed in these past two days? And poor little Shippo wasn't even old enough to hear the conversation, he would have to hear the edited version tomorrow. Sango looked at Kagome in a whole new light, hmm from all that she'd just heard maybe Miroku was right. Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha were 'doing it', maybe they really were…

--

So what do you think of that? This is my penance for giving you guys that short ass chappie last time. Hope you forgive me! ANYWAYS DON'T' FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUV YA GUYS!


End file.
